The Quantum Guyver
by GuyverGenesis
Summary: Follow the adventures of the Dark Quantum Guyver, Koujin Daniels, as well as his fellow Guyvers in their battles against Chronos and many other enemies. Please R
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Guyver franchise or the original character

_I do not own the Guyver franchise or the original character. They are owned by Takaya Yoshiki-san, the original creator of the Guyver franchise. I do own my own original characters which this story is based upon._

_There may be some crossovers with some of the original Guyver universe characters as well as those of a few friends if they allow it. _

**Chapter 1: ****Awakenings & A Quantum Surge**

**Part 1**

Date Written: October 14, 2008

Rated T for Teen

Author: HyperGuyver

E-mail:

**Tokyo, Japan – August 9, 1999**

**7:45 AM**

A young man shoulder length, wavy, spiky, crimson-red hair was walking down the street towards the new junior high school he would be attending. The young man looked no older than 15 years of age and he was wearing the male school uniform of Hikari Academy. His uniform consisted of a white, long sleeve, button-up shirt with a black long sleeve over vest with the schools emblem on the left side of the chest. He wore black khaki pants and a black leather belt. He held his school brief case over his left shoulder as he watched people through his crimson-red eyes walking on the sidewalk going through their daily lives.

While walking towards the direction of his new school he came across the path of a police officer chasing a purse snatcher that was running towards his direction. The policeman looked ahead and saw the young man turning the corner and coming in their direction and shouted at the young man to move out of the way.

"_MOVE AWAY! That man stole a purse and has a gun on him. Move before you get hurt_," screamed the police officer.

The thief noticed the young man who appeared to look like he would be an easy person to use as a distraction. But before the thief had time to think of what he could do he went down with a large thud face-first into the pavement. The policeman was amazed at what just happened. No sooner had the thief looked at the young man, the young had flung his school brief case right into the guys feet, tripping him and causing him to fall face-first into the pavement. The police officer handcuffed the thief to a nearby street pole and then approached the young man.

"_That was amazing. Reckless, but amazing none the less. Thank you for your assistance in capturing this criminal_," the policeman said to the young man. He then noticed the young mans outfit and realized he was just a student at a nearby junior high school.

"_Excuse me son, but aren't you a school student? Shouldn't you be in class right now_?" the officer asked. "_The bell rang 15 minutes ago so you're pretty late and I'm pretty sure the front gate is already closed_."

"_Oops. Sorry. I just moved here to Japan recently and I'm still getting used to the time zone change. Thanks for letting me know office. I'm also glad I could be of some assistance in apprehending the purse snatcher_," said the young man in a polite and respectful tone. The police officer was amazed at how polite the young man was and how he wasn't rude or annoying like most boys his age are in this area.

Not one to be rude himself, the officer introduced himself to the young man. "_I'm officer Yokikawa. May I ask you your name?"_ The officer asked nicely. He wanted to know the name of this young man so he could thank him properly.

"_My name is Koujin Daniels, officer Yokikawa-san. I just moved here from America with my family because my father is opening a new branch for his company here in Japan_," Koujin replied to the officer.

Smirking, "_So, you're a foreigner? Your Japanese is really good. I also noticed that you said your first name is Koujin. Sounds Japanese to me yet you're from America_," Officer Yokikawa said as he looked at Koujins' crimson coloured eyes.

"_Yes, my mother is Japanese while my father is American. My parents decided that if they had any children they would have a Japanese first name while their last name would be English. Since my fathers' last name is Daniels my parents decided to call me Koujin. That was my mothers' great, great, great grandfathers' first name when he was alive_," Koujin replied while picking up his school briefcase from where it had landed when hitting the purse snatchers feet.

"_Well, since you helped me out, how about I call ahead to your school and tell them you're going to be late because you were helping me catch this thief_," Officer Yokikawa asked Koujin who nodded in both agreement and appreciation.

The two then went their separate ways and a few minutes later Koujin arrived at the front gate of Hikari Academy and noticed the dean standing outside waiting for him. The dean saw Koujin approaching and opened the gate for him and closed it after Koujin entered. They walked through the school talking about what had transpired while Koujin was on the way to school. The dean told Koujin he would ask a fellow classmate that lived close to him to go by his house and make sure he was awake and on time until Koujin had gotten use to the time zone change. They went to the teachers lounge first and Koujin was introduced to his homeroom teacher, Mrs. Maki.

From there Koujin was then escorted to his 1st period class and was introduced to his new classmates. A few of the girls thought he was very good looking and they made advancing looks at him which sent shivers down his spin as he didn't like forceful girls that much. His 1st period teacher then instructed him to sit next to a beautiful young girl with short, chin length silver hair and blue eyes. She was wearing the schools female uniform which looked almost identical to his with the exception of it being a white colour with a mid-thigh skirt and long, tight, mid-thigh high black leg stockings. To him she looked like an angel and he looked at her in awe. The young girl saw his look and blushed just ever so slightly before she spoke up.

"_Hi, I'm Shiori. Shiori Okajima. I'm 14 but I'll be 15 in 3 weeks. It's nice to meet you_," Shiori said politely to Koujin. She stared into his crimson-red eyes and saw something she never saw in anyone before. Gentle purity, unmatched ferocity, and also unexplained loneliness.

"It's nice to meet you too, Okajima-san. I just turned 15 about a month ago. I hope we can get along well for school year," Koujin said with a smile.

"_Oh, please, just call me Shiori. I'm not much for formalities_," She said with a slightly embarrassed look on her face with a hint of light blushing.

"_Sure. And you can just call me Koujin. Here's to a good year, Shi-chan_," Koujin said with another smile which caused Shiori to develop an even big blush across her face to where just about everyone in the classroom could tell.

Smiling with deep interest, "_Very well, Kou-kun_," she said in a soft an somewhat embarrassed voice.

**Over the course of the next 4 years**

A few of the other girls had begun making quiet threats for the loss of a good catch before he was even openly available on the dating market. Over the course of the next four years, the relationship between Koujin and Shiori blossomed into a pleasant romance that would make even the happiest couple on Earth jealous. During this time, Collin Edwards, Koujins' childhood friend from America moved to Japan to keep an eye on his best bud. Collin even began dating Shioris' childhood friend Ileana who's younger brother, Sasuke, had begun showing interest in Koujins' little sister, Saki. Koujins father, Alexander, had begun doing some business dealings with a rival company called Max Farmisuiticals in the field of bio medicine.

Graduation had come and gone and Koujin had gotten to the point where he was ready to ask Shiori to marry him. They had started dating no more than 3 months after they met and had been together ever since. Koujin had already gone out and bought an engagement ring and was planning on asking Shiori for her hand in marriage but he first wanted her families blessing. He met with her family and had received both their permission and blessing. Koujin had already become to known like a member of her family. Shioris' mother, Tsubaki, was happy that her daughter would be marrying off into a family with a good standing in society. Money didn't really mean all that much to her but she wanted her daughter to marry someone that was well liked by people and who had a good head on his shoulders. Someone who would never abandon her.

Later that night Koujin went to the usual spot near the cove where he and Shiori would go on many of the personal dates when they didn't want to near any people. He had called Shiori a few hours before hand and had asked her to meet him there. A moment later he heard the sound of running footsteps and he turned around hoping to see Shiori but instead his gaze was met with the concerned face of his friend Collin.

"_Collin, what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost_."

"_Nope. No ghost. I went but the Okajima residence to go and see if Shiori had seen Ileana because we planned on going to see that new action flick at the movie tonight. When I arrived at Ileana's house she wasn't there. I looked through the front window and the place was completely deserted. It was full of furniture and human life just hours before but now there's nothing there. Her cell phone is even disconnected_," Collin said to Koujin who had a concerned look on his face.

"_Ok. So what does this have to do with Shiori and her family_?"

"_Well, those two always tell each other everything so I thought that Shiori might know what happened to Ileana and her family. Thing is that when I got there it was the exact same thing as with Ileana's house. Completely void of life and nothing in the house what-so-ever_."

This caused Koujin to go into a small state of shock though he recovered very quickly and then with Collin by his side he ran all the way to Shiori's house. When they got there Koujin confirmed what Collin had told him. He immediately called his sister and asked her if she'd heard from Sasuke but she responded that he never showed up for their study session. Koujin felt his heart beat increase rapidly and he felt sick to his stomach that something terrible could have happened to Shiori. The two young men looked all around the property when Koujin remembered Shiori telling him that in case of an emergency and she wasn't able to contact him she would leave him a note hidden behind a loose brick of her families' ancestral well. Koujin went to the well and removed the brick there he found a envelope with a letter in it which was addressed to both him and Collin.

Koujin removed the letter and began reading it. It took some time from what was written in the letter to sink in. Though, before Koujin had a chance to read the letter to Collin a man dressed up in a type of combat uniform he'd never seen before approached them.

"_You two. What are you two doing here? This is private property. Only people who are members of the Chronos Organization are allowed here_," said the intimidating soldier.

"_What the hell are you talking about_?" Collin shouted at the soldier. "_This place belongs to the_-"

"_That's enough Collin_," Koujin interrupted Collin while he was in mid-ramble. "_We are terribly sorry sir. You see, my girlfriend and her family, the Okajima's, use to live here but for some unexplained reason they just disappeared without telling me anything or leaving me a contact number to reach them at. I guess this land must have been purchased by Chronos. Again, we are sorry for trespassing. If it's ok with you we'll go ahead and leave immediately_."

"_Very well. As long as you understand that I'll let you off with a warning. But don't let me catch you snooping around here again. Understood_?!" The soldier demanded.

"_Yes sir. We understand. If you happen to find out where Shiori is could you give her a message for me? Could you tell her that her boyfriend was wanting to talk to her? I'd greatly appreciate it_."

"_I won't promise you anything. Though, if I come across her I'll pass along the message_."

"_Thank you very much. Well, we'll be going then. We don't want to get in anymore trouble. Let's go Collin_."

Koujin and Collin made their way back down the long stairway that led to Shiori's now-old house. "_Once we get back to my house I'll show Collin the letter. Something is off here and I think Shiori may have meant this letter as either a way of saying goodbye, as a warning, or both_," Koujin thought as the two of them walked back to Koujins home. Watching from the top of the steps the Chronos soldier flashed a wicked smirk across his face and let out a small laugh that only someone who was close by would have heard.

"_Fools. That girl and her two friends belong to us now. The Okajima family had an ancient Guyver unit hidden on their property and told no one. As for her two friends, who would have guessed that they were descendents of the Ancient Zoalord race? Dr. Barcus is going to have fun experimenting on them. It'd be wise if you two just forgot about them_."

The soldier turned around to continue his rounds before his shift was over. He would definitely pass along the young mans message but also add as a warning that if the girl valued her boyfriends life she would never approach him again unless she wanted him to either be killed on the spot or end up being optimized by Dr. Barcus. A death sentence in either case. Once Koujin and Collin arrived at the Daniels estate they headed for the family library. Once inside they closed the doors and locked them. Once they were sure they were alone Collin spoke up.

"_So what's the deal bro? Why'd you stop me like that_?"

'_Because, what was written in the leader warned me about Chronos_."

"_Well, what does the letter say_?"

Koujin then began reading the letter to Collin. As Koujin read the letter Collin felt both confused, angry, and scared all at the same time.

"_Dear Koujin and Collin,_

_I know you both must be pretty shocked not to find any of us at home and to see our homes barren as if they were just built. I only have a short window of time to write this letter before I'm found out so I'll make this quick. A organization called the Chronos Cooperation is after our two families. Both mine and Ileana's. Collin, this may come as a surprise but Ileana and Sasuke aren't entirely human. They are descendents of what is called a Zoalord. This secret has been passed down from generation to generation in the Iwakari family. Ileana told me about it because she needed someone to confide in about her true self. I've known about her for years. Collin, the only reason she never told you was because she thought that if she did you'd think she was crazy and would leave her._

_She couldn't bear that so she kept quiet about it. She and Sasuke have the ability to transform into powerful creature of destruction called Zoalords. Their powers are nothing compared to the original pure blooded Zoalords but they can definitely hold their own against Zoanoids. I guess I should explain this as well. You see, when the Earth was still young, a group of alien races came to the Earth in order to make the perfect bio-weapon to fight their wars for them. After millions of years of research, experiments, and the creations of all the life forms that have ever existed, the aliens, which are called the Creators, created the perfect bio-weapon that was intelligent, had strong breeding potential, and could quickly adapt to its environment. That weapon still lives on to this very day. That weapon…..is mankind itself._

_The basic human is actually the most basic form of what was next to come. To make it to where the Creators new weapons could fight on many different fields of battle their altered some of the gene sequences in humans to create Zoanoids. Zoanoids are humans that can change into the next phase of the human evolutionary chain. Many different Zoanoids were created for many different scenarios. At the head of the Zoanoids were the Generals of the Creators new army…..the Zoalord. The most powerful Zoalord ever created is Archanfel. From what I've been told he's still alive and he's over 2 million years old. Hard to believe, I know. The Creators also had a type of symbiotic suit which they used as a type of common armament, a type of living, all-purpose space suit. They wondered how it would effect their new creations and their curiosity got the better of them._

_They reengineered a T-Rex and made it more powerful than a normal T-Rex should have been. They then equipped one of their dormant unit to an unaltered human and out of that unison a powerful new being was born. This new being killed the T-Rex like it was nothing more than a common mosquito. The Creators were pleased with this turn of events and then they ordered the human to deactivate the bio-suit. The only problem was the human did not do what it was ordered to do. You see, all humanity, all life on Earth, is genetically encoded to do the Creators bidding without question. But this human didn't even budge. Instead it attacked its masters. It displayed physical power over 100 times greater than the average human and had shown weapons far superior to what they could have dreamed possible for the unit to produce. You see, this unit, when it bonds with a host organism, enhances it and makes it stronger than what it normally would be. It also enhances the most predominant trait of the host._

_In this case the unit bonded with a human which was created for war and so the unit became a machine of total destruction. What is even more fascinating is that this device also freed the human host from the Creators mind control. The Creators were afraid of their newest creation and wanted it destroyed. They summoned their most powerful Zoalord, Archanfel, and handed him a device that could remove the unit permanently. He removed the unit and killed the traitorous human. The Creators immediately gave this new threat a name, Guyver. From what Ileana told me, in the ancient language it means "Out of Control." The Creators decided that it was better to leave and eliminate any future Guyver threats from the universe because if a non-enhanced human was that powerful with a unit they feared what would happen if a Zoalord got a hold of a unit._

_They went back into space and hurled a planet sized asteroid at the Earth. With all of his might, Archanfel destroyed the asteroid but was severely hurt by the Creators in the process. Since then he's slumbered in a hidden location until around 400 years ago when he was awakened by someone. From that point one they created what is now known as the Chronos Cooperation and they are not afraid of eliminating anything that posses a threat against their goals of world domination. Over the millennia the Zoanoids and Zoalords that were left mingled with unenhanced humans and the bloodline was forever changed. Any stories about Werewolves, Vampires, Bigfoot, or the Loch Ness Monster….those creatures are actually descendents of the original Zoanoids and Zoalords. Ileana and Sasuke are Zoalord descendents which means they can control Zoanoids. But they are no match for a full fledge Zoalord._

_Now I bet you are wondering why I'm also apart of this. No, I'm not an activated descendent. My family found a mysterious object in the cave behind out family shrine around 800 years ago. It was a huge rocky structure and after my ancestors explored it they found a weird device. They covered it up and hid it as they thought it was a gift from the gods. It turns out that the huge structure inside the cave is a fossilized relic, an old Creator space craft. The device they discovered was actually a dormant Guyver unit. Not just a regular one though. This dormant unit was a prototype unit. I found this part out earlier today when Chronos showed up._

_Listen Koujin, you guys shouldn't look for us. Chronos will eliminate anyone that knows too much about them. I'm sorry Koujin, but this is goodbye. I'll always be close by your side in spirit. I love you so much. Sayonara…….Koujin_."

Collins' head sunk down into his shoulders with a tear in his eye. The two them decided that they would secretly search for the girls while doing their best not to be found out by Chronos. Of course, 5 months later, Collin disappeared after excavating some ruins with his father. Since then, Koujin continued his search for his missing friend with no one the wiser.

**4 Years Later**

**2006**

The years had come and gone. X-Day had occurred and 3 months after it happened Koujin and his family moved back to America. From there, he went to live at his grandfathers estate located near a lake in the Rocky mountain area. He really couldn't stand to live with his parents any further. His mother kept trying to introduce him to many girls of high stature but they were all self-obsessed with their looks and money. His father on the other hand kept trying to get him to go and run one of the family company branches located on the west coast.

One day, on a nice warm July morning, Koujin decided to go for a hike into the mountains located near his grandfathers' estate. After a couple of hours he came upon an area he'd never been to before. He decided to take a break for a few minutes and eat the lunch his sister packed for him. His sister, Saki, had just graduated Senior High and decided to move in with her older brother and grandfather for the exact same reasons Koujin had. Unbeknownst to Koujin, while he was enjoying his sisters' homemade lunch, there was a Chronos dig site erected near a cave entrance. There were many machines and tents set up. Some of the Chronos soldiers were in their Zoanoid forms helping out with the dig. Inside one of the tents sat a young woman who looked like she in her late teens to her early twenties. She had short silver hair and sea-blue eyes. She was wearing a specially designed Chronos uniform. She was attending the dig in case the scientists found what they were looking for.

While she was sitting in the tent she took out a small locket from under her uniform and opened it up to reveal a picture of her sitting in the lap of a young man with red hair. A tear rolled down her check and she softly whispered, "_Koujin_." Just then, one of the soldiers burst into the tent and reported a finding.

"_Lt. Okajima! We found a small entrance to a hidden section of the cave but for some reason there's a strong protective layer that makes it impossible for someone without tremendous firepower to get through. Dr. Vealo would like your cooperation in breaking through the protective layer_."

"_Very well, I'll be there in a few moments_," Lt. Okajima sounded back to the soldier.

The soldier saluted her and exited the tent. How she hated having to work for Chronos. But she had no other option because they were holding her family hostage and even threatened to go after Koujin if she didn't obey them. Two years after being captured by Chronos she tried to escape with the dormant unit in hand. She was almost home free when one of the 12 Zoalords showed up and fired a blast at her. She had dodged out of the way in time but when she fell she accidentally activated the dormant unit becoming a Guyver. She woke up a few minutes later standing in front of the Zoalord that had attacked her, Caerleon. One of the council of 12.He then told her what happened to her and what would happen if she didn't obey them.

Her thoughts of the past were interrupted when Dr. Vealo called out her name so that they could begin the process. "_I'm so sorry Koujin. There's nothing I can do now_," She thought to herself as she exited the tent.

"_Ah, there you are Shiori. Hurry up and transform so we can get started_," Dr. Vealo ordered her.

"_Sir_!" Shiori shouted with a bit of distant in her voice.

After taking a deep breath Shiori shouted out "_GUYVER_!" A weird type of blast field enveloped her as high levels of energy surrounded her. The Guyver armor made its way from the boost dimension and wrapped itself around her body. A moment later, where Shiori once, there now stood a white female Guyver. Adorned with white external armor with the inner material of the armor giving off a black colour. She had power amps located in the same areas on her arms and legs as the Gigantic Guyver has. She had four high frequency swords, two on each arm. One set face forward and the other set located near the elbow region. Her outer armor had some strange blue and red band wrapping around it. Her eyes glowed a luminous pink colour as her control medal began to glow as if acknowledging it hosts' presence. Her face vents then expelled any unneeded waste material signaling that the Guyver was ready to go.

"_Let's get this over with so I can leave already_," Shiori stated his the distorted voice that emanated from the sonic oscillators.

**On the other side of the mountain**

Koujin finished his lunch and was ready to get back to hiking when he heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes behind him. He turned around just in time to see a small platoon of Chronos soldiers emerge from the brush. They approached him and a few even transformed into their Zoanoid forms to make themselves look even more intimidating.

"_What are you doing around here boy_? _This is a restricted area_!" shouted one of the Gregole type Zoanoids.

"_Um, let's see. Maybe it's because my grandfather owns this area of land and I have free reign here. That's why_," Koujin retorted back at the Zoanoid which seemed to piss the creature off in a big way.

"_Why you little shit! You dare to get snappy at me? I'm gonna kill you where you stand right now if you don't show me the proper respect BOY_!!" the Gregole hissed back.

"_Easy there Gregole. Hey Kid, what's your name? If I like your name your name I'll let you live. If it sucks then Gregole here get's to have his way with you and turn ya into his personal chew toy. Sound good_?" replied one of the other soldiers.

"_I have a better idea. How about you show me the correct documented permit which allows you onto my grandfathers' land and then we'll talk_," Koujin shot back at the Chronos soldier.

The Chronos soldier then raised his right hand in the air then gave a slight forward motion gesture and before Koujin knew what hit him he was down and out. A second later another Chronos soldier stepped from behind a rock holding a tranquilizer gun. He bent down and removed the tranq needle from Koujins left shoulder and then told the Gregole to pick him up and carry him back to the dig site. Koujin awoke two hours later due some bickering going on outside the tent he was in. He looked around and noticed that he was tied down to a small cot in the tent. He was able to hear the argument going on outside and apparently it was about him being there at the site.

Voice 1, "Why did you bring him back here for? If he were to escape and alert the local authorities we could be in big trouble."

Voice 2, "Oh, stop your bitching! He said his grandfather owns the land around this area of the mountain. If he turned up dead then we'd be in even bigger trouble. You know how much trouble we went through to get the old fart to sign the release that gave us permission to dig up here? Just be grateful we tranqed him instead of killed him."

Voice 3, "Good thing I recognized who that boy actually is."

Voice 1&2. "WHAT?!"

Voice 3, "_Yep, I know him. Remember back four years ago when we took the Okajima's and the Iwakari's away because of what they knew? Well, it so happens that that punk in there just happens to be the boyfriend of Shiori Okajima. If we killed him then we'd lose her cooperation. The main reason she agreed to obey us is because we promised that as long as she did we'd let this punk live. Remember_?"

Voice 1, "_Oh yeah, now I remember. So that's lover boy. WAIT! What if she finds out that he's here? What do you think she'll do if she finds out that we're keeping him captive? That could ruin the whole operation. We need to remove him from here before she finds out_!"

Koujin couldn't believe his ears. Shiori was actually here. She had been forced to work with Chronos all this time against her will. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe how low Chronos would stoop too just to make her cooperate obediently. Well, he wasn't the kind of person to stand for such a thing. Koujin began looking around for anything he could use to help him remove his restraints. He looked around and noticed that the edge of the cot railing was made of metal and a part of the rail was sharp and jagged. He began rubbing the ropes that were used to confine him and after about 15 minute he was free. He then quietly headed towards the back but then noticed something on the table near him. He went to the table and noticed a small disc inside a case that had the words "_TOP SECRET: For Dr. Vealo's Eyes Only_." Koujin wasn't one to let a good opportunity go by so he took the case containing the disc and slid it into his right side pocket.

He then made his way out of the back of the tent making sure there was no one around to spot him. After seeing no one for more then a minute he decided to make a break for it. He ran as fast as he could towards some rocky outcrops which contained a small path. Along the way he came near a small cave entrance and just as he was passing it a white female Guyver emerged from the entrance. She turned her head towards his direction just in time to get a good look at his facial features. The moment she saw him her heart both sank into the pit of her stomach while at the same time jumped up and down inside her with great joy as this was the first time she'd seen Koujin in over four years. Just as he disappeared into the rocky outcrop she heard the alarm sirens go off and heard a Chronos soldier yell about an escaping prisoner.

Then it struck her lick a load of bricks. They'd taken Koujin prisoner. Dr. Vealo then arrived at her location and ordered her to go after the prisoner and bring him back. He mentioned that he'd seen to much and may have also taken a very important and very top secret file of his. She couldn't believe it. She finally was able to see him after all this time. Even if was just a quick glimpse of his that's all that mattered. She was happy with just a glimpse. Now she has to go and capture him and bring him back because the Chronos soldiers took him prisoner. Dr. Vealo then added to his order that if she didn't go after him that he'd make sure that her little sister would become Dr. Barcus' next guinea pig. She had no choice. She had to go after him.

**Rocky Outcrop**

Koujin kept on running until he hit a dead end. He heard alarms going off and even heard an order of, "_Send the Guyver after him_!" He couldn't believe it. He was being hunted down by not just Chronos, but now they were sicking their Guyver on him. "_Where's Zues' Thunderbolt when ya need them_?!" he thought. Just as he was about to try to find another way out he the ground below him gave way and a big hole appeared beneath him. He reacted to slowly due to his state of panic and confusion so he was unable to jump away from the forming whole and before he knew what was going on he was falling through the Earths crust and straight to his death. The ground above cracked so much that a nearby tree fell over and onto the ground next to the hole; it's leaves covering up the hole enough that no one would have known it was there. Shiori arrived about 20 in the same area 20 seconds later and used her hyper sensors to try and locate Koujin. But he was no where to be found. She was both happy and sad at the same time. Glad that he escaped but sad because she knew that she might never see him again. Under her armored face, tears rolled down her cheeks as she headed back to the dig site.

_to be continued…… _


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Guyver franchise or the original character

_I do not own the Guyver franchise or the original character. They are owned by Takaya Yoshiki-san, the original creator of the Guyver franchise. I do own my own original characters which this story is based upon._

_There may be some crossovers with some of the original Guyver universe characters as well as those of a few friends if they allow it. _

**Chapter 2: ****Awakenings & A Quantum Surge**

**Part 2**

Date Written: October 15, 2008

Rated T for Teen

Author: HyperGuyver

E-mail: 

**Rocky Mountains U.S.A.**

**Hidden Underground Cavern**

His life was flashing before his eyes. Koujin looked around and noticed he was falling really fast and figured he'd better do something quick or he was a goner. Remembering some of the martial arts moves his grandfather had taught him Koujin began repelling himself against the smooth rocky walls of the underground hole that he was falling through. After a few quick moves, and even quicker reactions to the changing surface of the walls, Koujin landed on the cavern floor with just enough force that his knees buckled right from under him which made him fall flat on his back causing him to hit his head on the ground hard enough that he fell unconscious for a short time.

About an hour later Koujin began to stir and the first thing he did was rub the back of his considering that that hit had ended up giving him a headache. He also made sure he had no broken bones and checked the back of his head for any sign of blood. After checking himself over for about 10 minutes he finally tried standing up. His first attempt was a failure which resulted in him falling flat on his butt. His next attempt was successful, even if his legs were still wobbly from the impact of the landing. After taking a few moments to survey his surroundings he noticed that the cavern was actually illuminated with an eerie blue glow. He then noticed the direction of where the glow was coming from. His curiosity, once again getting the better of him, compelled him to move towards the illuminated tunnel.

"_This is going to be one hell of a day. I just hope I can get out of here before nightfall_," Koujin thought as he began his hike down the tunnel.

**Chronos Dig Site**

Shiori returned to the dig site empty handed but with satisfaction in her heart. She at least had gotten a quick glimpse of the person she loved most in the world. She just hoped he was somewhere safe and out of danger. As she made her way to the tent she deactivated her Guyver armor and no sooner had she reached the outside of the tent was she then confronted by the soldiers and scientists of the dig site.

"_Well, what happened? Where is the prisoner_?!" asked Dr. Vealo.

"_He got away. By the time I was able to reach his last reported position I was no longer able to sense his presence. I'm sorry_," Shiori explained to Dr. Vealo. In actuality, she had taken her time chasing after him as she wanted him to escape.

Dr. Vealo frowned and furrowed his brow, "_Well, for both your sake and your little sisters', you'd better hope that he either fell of a steep ledge and died or is considering on keeping his mouth shut if he knows what's good for him_."

Shiori's heart filled with rage making her want to snap the neck of this Chronos scientist but she kept her composer and made her own little proclamation.

"_I know Koujin. He wouldn't do anything stupid. He's too cautious about these sorts of things. If you were able to scare him enough then he'll keep quiet_," she snapped at the doctor which angered him greatly. "_How dare she talk to me in that tone of voice? Me! One of the greatest scientific minds in Chronos and one of three direct assistants to Dr. Barcus_," Dr. Vealo thought. What the others didn't know was that Shiori had just made a lie about Koujin. He was, in fact, almost the opposite of what she described him as. True, he was very cautious about some things but he did tend to get a bit reckless in situations where a loved one was involved. That and he wasn't an easy person to scare. She just hoped that Koujin was still the way she remembered him.

After another 5 minutes of discussion the dig team got back to work on widening the hidden cave entrance. If Shiori were to use here megasmasher she could easily break through but that could destroy what is hidden on the other side of the many upon many layers of rock, clay, and occasional fossils. Unbeknownst to the dig team, someone else was paying close attention to the activity within the site. A man who looked to be in his late 20's was peering through the scope of a sniper rifle watching everything that was going on. He wore a black leather jacket that had an emblem emblazed on the front left jacket pocket. The emblem was that of a thunder bolt striking the name Zeus. After watching everything from the moment the dig started up to the point of that kid's escape the man decided to contact his superiors. Reaching for a long range radio, the man switched it to the appropriate frequency then activated the signal jammer so his transmission could not be picked up by Chronos.

"_This is Stealth Eagle calling Empty Nest, come in Empty Nest_," the man called over into the device.

"_This is Empty Nest, go ahead Stealth Eagle_," a voice replied back.

"_It seems we may have a situation here_."

"_What's the situation_?" asked the voice. As the person behind the table in the Zeus' Thunderbolt HQ was talking to the man on the other end a young man probably no older the 19 appeared behind him. He seemed interested in the conversation being held.

"_What's going on Hutchenson_?" the young man asked the man behind the table.

"_It seems Stealth Eagle may have found a hot spot sir_," Hutchenson replied.

"_Give me the head set. I want to talk with Stealth Eagle_," the young man ordered.

"_Sir_!" Hutchinson replied as handed over the headset to the young man.

"_Stealth Eagle, this is Makishima. What's your status_?" Makishima asked the man on the other end.

"_Sir. It seems that Chronos is digging up something here in the Rocky Mountain area. They seem to have discovered a small hidden cave entrance but appear to be having trouble getting through. I report no use of bio-lasers, dynamite, or any other explosives_," the man replied.

"_Is there anything else that you find significant enough to go along with this report_?" Makishima asked.

"_Yes sir. There are two other things to report. First, it appears that some Chronos soldiers took a young man they found on the other side of the mountain captive but he escaped around an hour later. He created quite the uproar as whoever seems to be the lead scientist of this expedition ordered a female Guyver, primarily white in colour, to give chase. Weird thing is she acted like she didn't really want to go after the guy. She returned a while later without the young man. I presume him to either be dead or he somehow managed to evade recapture_," the man replied.

"_Stealth Eagle, you reported that you saw the white female Guyver there_?" Makishima questioned his subordinate quickly with concern in his voice.

"_Yes sir. She's the second part of the report. It appears that the scientists are using her to help with the dig but I have seen nor detected any signs of explosions which can be caused by either megasmasher or pressure cannon fire_," the man replied.

This part of the report confirmed Agito's fears as he realized that if a Guyver was there to help with a dig expedition then that could only mean one thing. A Relic and even worse, more Guyver units that would fall into the hands of Chronos. He would be damned if he'd let that happen. If anyone was going to control a Relic it would be him. He had seen the power of the Relic displayed before and also saw that they had the ability to create armor upgrades for Guyvers. If anything, he would use that Relics' navi-spheres to either create an even more powerful Gigantic upgrade or use them to gain access to the knowledge and technology of the Creators.

"_Listen up Stealth Eagle. Hold your position. I'll be there with back up within the hour. Do not give away your location no matter what. No playing hero on us while we prepare. You got that_?" Agito commanded.

"_Yes Sir! Stealth Eagle, over and out_," the man replied.

With that said Agito ordered for Hutchenson to go and assemble his 20 best men for the upcoming mission. After that he sent Fukamachi a quick mental message letting him know what was about to take place and that he would be using the Gigantic for the time being. Sho gave Agito a positive reply which gave Agito a sense of victory as he would soon take complete control over the power of the Gigantic one day and would no longer have to ask that Fukamachi for his permission.

**Underground Cavern**

Koujin had been walking through the illuminated tunnel for nearly an hour when he suddenly noticed that the light in the tunnel was getting much brighter. "_I must be getting really close to the source_," he thought and decided he had to pick up pace. After another five minutes of walking, he came to the end of the tunnel which led to a large, shallow pool of water which seemed to be the source of the bluish glow. I his mind, pools of water didn't glow that brightly, they shouldn't even be glowing at all. Giving into his curiosity he decided to inspect the pool of water.

As Koujin kneeled down and looked into the shallow pool he noticed how crystal clear the water looked. He could see all the way down to the bottom of the pool. He then noticed, on the bottom of pool floor, a crystal the size of three footballs embedded into the rock. It was the crystal that had been giving off the eerie blue glow which extended all the way through the cave. Koujin then looked up and noticed smaller, yet similar, crystals lining the cave walls which explained the illuminate tunnel. "_That's pretty cool. Makes me wish we had this kind of lighting for the cabin during a black out_," he thought to himself as he examined the wall so more. He then noticed upon further examination that a huge weird looking rock formation was extending from the farthest wall all the way to the edge of the pool. It looked strange and somewhat alien in design.

Koujin decided to inspect the rock formation and the moment he touched it he felt a sense of nothingness. To him, it was as if that rock had been alive at one point but then perished centuries ago. With the aid of the light emanating from the crystal in the pool, Koujin noticed a huge gash in the rock wall. He moved over to the gash and cautiously peered inside. It was completely hollow. He also noticed that the gash was wide enough for him to walk through. Again with his stubborn curious streak getting the better of him, Koujin decided to go into the wall of what he thought was a hidden passage. As he walked through he noticed that some of those crystals from the previous area of the cave also adorned the walls of this area as well. It didn't bother him much as it made it easier to see where he was going. He walked around inside the wall for over half-n-hour when he realized that this hidden passage was much larger than he could have ever imagined.

After looking up to the ceiling and all around the walls, Koujin was suddenly hit with a big does of reality. "_This rock formation, this…thing….is practically making up this one whole part of the mountain_," Koujin said out loud out of shock and disbelief. He was so shocked he almost didn't notice the low hanging stalactite in time to dodge around it. He barely missed hitting the stalactite but lost his footing and fell down hard against one of the walls in the cave room. To Koujins surprise, the wall gave way to his weight, revealing, yet, another secret room within the cave. He got up slowly rubbing his lower back mumbling curses under his breathe. As he got up he noticed that there was a small, pillar-like stand in the middle of the room. He walked over to the pillar and noticed that there was a strange object resting on top of the pillar. Koujin picked up the object and noticed it had a small, ball-like, metal object in the center of it. While looking at the alien-looking object his eye caught a type of movement with the object. Upon further examination he saw what he thought looked like tendrils or veins of some sort wrapped up tightly and contained in a weird casing.

Koujin kept moving his hands around the object and eventually rubbed his hand over the small metal piece in its center. Without even realizing what he had just done the small metal center began to glow in rapid flashes. He noticed what seemed to be a type of circular ring from which the glow was emanating from. Then without warning the object burst outward from his hands and the weird casing flew of the inner, organic material. The outer casing fell to the floor and almost instantaneously began to disintegrate. The material which was inside the casing then took on a life of its own and suddenly lashed out at Koujin. Before he could even react the creature had wrapped itself around his body and started doing something to him which made him scream out in sheer agony. He couldn't breath. This thing….this…creature…was molding itself onto him, seeping through ever poor, orifice, and any other opening it could find. Then, for some strange reason, Koujin felt himself getting stronger. Then all of a sudden, his brain sent a sudden burst of pain throughout his entire body which made him fall to his knees holding his head in his hands. It felt as if something was going through his skull and connecting itself with his brain. The pain became unbearable and after 3 minutes of intense pain, Koujin passed out on the cave floor.

**Rocky Mountains**

**Jagged out crops**

The man that had been watching the dig continue for over an hour when all of a sudden he felt the air go cold around him. He looked up in the sky and noticed the chrysalis fall down and land near his location. He also noticed lines tied to it which in turn were attached to 20 members of Zeus' Thunderbolt. The men landed safely near the chrysalis and after a moment the chrysalis opened up and Gigantic Dark emerged and walked over to his subordinate.

"_Report_," Gigantic Dark commanded.

"_Sir! The Chronos dig team has made very little progression since my last contact back with HQ. They appear to be getting quite agitated with the progress that they're making so far. Also, I haven't seen hide nor hair of the female Guyver anywhere sir_," the man reported back.

"_Very good soldier_," Gigantic Dark told the man. He then turned around and faced the 20 men that had accompanied him. "_Alright people, listen up! We have a team of both Chronos soldiers and scientists down there as well as a Guyver. Guyver 1 and I have both faced this female Guyver before and we have estimated her basic physical strength to be around 3x's more than a normal Guyver. She has also displayed a power up function which gives all of her abilities an enormous boost in power. When she uses this power burst her strength then becomes 5x' that or a normal Guyver. The down side to this is that she can only maintain this kind of power burst for no more than 5 minutes from which she then tires out and becomes vulnerable_."

His men were hanging on every word he was saying as they knew this information would be the determining factor in the upcoming battle. "_You are all equipped with high-output Zoanoid buster rifles. They are loaded with ammo which have the ability to pierce even the hide of a Derzerb-type Hyper Zoanoid. When dealing with the Zoanoids try to maintain a safe distance and do not let them get close to you. Don't take a Zoanoid on by yourself. Work as a team. If the female Guyver appears do not, I repeat, DO NOT engage. I will handle her myself if she appears_," Gigantic Dark finished as he turned around to look at the man that had informed them of what had been going on.

"_Someone giver Carson here some gear. Carson, your coming as well. The more numbers we have, the better our chances of victory_," Gigantic Dark commanded.

Everyone replied with a "_Yes Sir_!" One of the soldiers handed some ammo, a rifle, and a protective vest to Carson who happily accepted the item. Soon they would head out and eliminate the Chronos dig team. But before Agito could give the signal to head out, he felt something that he hadn't felt in a while. It was a control medal signal. A control medal was signaling the activation of a new Guyver. He was sure that if he could sense this signal then so would the female Guyver. "Shit! Chronos must have found a new Guyver unit and activated it. With that in mind he gave his men the order to move out.

**Chronos Dig Site**

Feeling the strange sensation coming over her, Shiori rose to her feet quickly and went outside the tent with a look of confusion on her face. "_What's this feeling? It's as if something is calling out to me……telling me that it is alive and that…..it_-," before she could finish her thought an explosion sounded down by the cave entrance and when she turned around she saw around 20 or more people raiding the dig site and firing everything they had at the Zoanoids. Then she saw something that sent shivers down her spine. It was a Guyver but it was almost 11 ft tall. "_This must be one of those Gigantic Guyver's I've been hearing about_," she thought. Just then one of the men attacking the soldiers looked over at her and shouted towards Gigantic Dark.

"_SIR! That young girl there, she's that white female Guyver we've been hearing about_!" shouted Carson as he shot his rifle at a Gregoles' head, blowing clean off. Agito looked at her then began moving towards her direction. Afraid, she was afraid. Shiori hadn't felt this kind of fear since the last time she ran into a Zoalord and got on its bad side.

"_So, you're the female Guyver that's been causing me so much trouble? You're the one who's been killing my men every chance you get? Well, sorry about this, but it ends here kid. Time to die_!" Agito shouted through his unit in a metallic sounding voice. But before he could charge her she screamed out "_**GUUUYYYYVVVEEERRRRR**_!!" Her body was covered in a blast field that sent out pulses of quantum energy. The pulses knocked out all electronic devices which, for Agito's men, ruined all the automatic targeting useless and cut the power of their high-powered buster rifles in half. As for Chronos, due to Shiori's distraught mental state when she transformed, the quantum surge was much more powerful than usual and ended up destroying all their equipment and erasing all the data they had saved on the dig so far. The blast field then lashed out in a type of death throw and created an explosion that made a crater nearly 3 ft deep.

After the blast field dissipated, Shiori's face vents expelled all unwanted waste material. Her body was now fully covered in her familiar looking white armor. Her eyes glowed a deep blue and her control medal shined signaling to her that the transformation was now complete. She knew she was going to be in the worst fight of life to date. She had heard that these Giant Guyvers were somewhere near 25x' stronger than a standard Guyver. At her best her maximum was at most 5x'. Then she remember that even though they were big and powerful…and fast, they aren't as flexible or nimble as a standard Guyver. She would have to try to use this to here advantage. If she could out maneuver this huge Guyver and get him to slip up, even for just a moment, she could claim victory.

**Inside the Relic**

It had been nearly an hour since Koujin passed out. When he finally came too he was standing near another shallow pool of water in a somewhat bigger room he hadn't visited yet. He looked down at the water and saw his reflection. What he saw scared him. Where his human body had once been, there was now a strange, alien looking being. Then he noticed the silver medal on his forehead. Upon seeing that his head was flooded with images from TV reports of beings who's bodies looked somewhat similar to his. Then he remembered that white Guyver that was back in that Chronos camp where the dig was taking place. Then it dawned on him, white female Guyver at the dig site, images on TV about an alien vanguard that were called Guyvers, "_I'm…..a…..a….a Guyver_?!" He asked himself out loud.

As if responding to his question, two small metal orbs, no bigger than a soccer ball, began to glow from the other side of the pool. He immediately walked over to them and picked them up. Within a few seconds after picking them up the two navi-spheres began to glow even brighter and as did his own control medal. A moment later, the two navi-spheres made a connection of light to his control medal and began downloading information. Koujin could see images of the Earths' past, images of the Creators, Zoanoids, Zoalords, and….a Guyver. He saw what had happened. He saw the experiments that the Creators conducted on a couple of dormant units turning them into Quantum units. Proto-type units that were meant for harnessing the uncontrollable forces of the high level quantum surges. Then he realized it, these sphere were giving all the information he contained. They were educating him on his planets past and all the way up until that this ship, this…Relic, pulsated its last amount of energy and faded away, becoming fossilized around 1 million years ago.

After a few minutes the connection terminated. The navi-spheres then lifted into the air and began encircling Koujin. Koujin finally understood everything. What the Creators tried to create, why they tried to destroy those very creations, and why Chronos must be stopped. Most of all, he finally understood what Shiori was trying to tell him in that letter four years ago. A moment later Koujin was enveloped in a flash of light and disappeared. The next thing Koujin saw after the flash of light was the lake by his grandfathers' cabin. The navi-spheres had teleported him back home. Then they reappeared before him and made one final connection, informing him that they would remain forever near him to assist him in long distance teleportation, and eventually help him tap into his true potential and help him gain even greater power.

The navi-sphere then appeared to merge together then the simply faded away into the boost dimension, awaiting for their new master to summon them once again. Koujin was in awe with his new gift. He even learned from the navi-spheres what his armor was capable of and the weapons it possessed. Just then his hyper sensors alerted him to a presence behind him. He immediately turned around and came face to face with someone he recognized from his old high school. All of a sudden the person transformed into a Powered Zerebebuth-type Hyper Zoanoid and charged at Koujin. Out of self preservation, the control medal activated it's quantum blast field and sent the Hyper Zoanoid flying across the landscape for a good 300 ft. It then informed Koujin on what to do in this type of situation seeing as he's an inexperienced host. Koujin cupped his hands together then focused the units dimensional coupler abilities into his gravity globe creating a powered up pressure cannon. To add an extra bit of force he then added some of the quantum energy that he was starting to gather from some unknown source.

The pressure cannon glowed brightly. So bright it started to make it look like early afternoon considering it was actually dusk outside. The Hyper Zoanoid started to get back up on its feet but was unprepared and unable to dodge the incoming attack. The moment the Zoanoid started standing Koujin blasted the Quantum Cannon straight at it. The blast hit with such force that it literally blew apart the creatures upper torso and head, leaving the lower half of its body and it arms to fall to the ground. A few seconds later the dead Zoanoids' body began to disintegrate. Koujin stood in place, in complete shock that he didn't pay attention to his hyper sensors telling him that there were people behind him. When he finally noticed he turned around to see both his parents, his grandfather, his sister and, unexpectedly, his old friend Collin. He froze. He was unable to let out a sound when he heard Collin speak.

"_A Guyver_."

"_You mean those aliens we see on TV_," Saki asked.

"_No. A Guyver is a human that is combined with an alien bio-weapon. The human thus becomes a living weapon. I should know I recently became a Guyver a couple of years ago and have been in hiding ever since_," Collin told them.

"_Then what are you doing here then Collin_?" Koujins' grandfather asked.

"_I heard that Chronos may have discovered an ancient Relic ship left behind by the Creators. I was going to go there and try and keep them away from it but they had that white female Guyver there with them so I stayed put for a while. If I remember correctly, she's called the Quantum Guyver_." Then Collin look at the Guyver standing before and nearly fall backwards. "_Hey, wait a minute. I've seen that female Guyver and this Guyver has almost the same type of armor patterns that she does….with the exception of a different face design and it seems he has some kind of red and blue orbs located on his chest plate. They probably must enhance this units megasmasher power output_."

Koujin looked on in shock. His oldest friend had also become a Guyver but he never told him about it. That explains why he lost track of Collin. As if to scare him even more, Collin begins to approach him.

"_Hey, are you a Quantum Guyver? Do you have a name? Are you a member of Chronos?"_ All these questions made Koujin feel a little dizzy and before he knew it, the armor retracted and release, allowing him to fall to the ground unconscious. The armor then vanished into the boost dimension, awaiting the time when it would be summoned again. Everyone was shock to see who was wearing that armor. The moment Koujin hit the ground everyone ran to him in concern.

When Koujin awoke, his head was laying in his sisters' lap. He looked up at her and saw that she had tears in her eyes. "_S…Sa…..Saki_?" Koujin asked gently while coming back into consciousness.

"_Big brother_!" Saki said with a big smile on here face and tears rolling down her cheeks. "_You're alright. We were all really worried about you_."

Koujin sat up and looked around at his family and friends looking at him in amazement at his quick recovery. "_How long was I out_?" Koujin asked with a bit of worry on his face.

"_For about 20 minutes…25 tops_," Collin replied.

Just then, Koujin felt a cry of pain surge through his mind; but it wasn't his pain he was feeling. It was the female Guyver. She was crying in pain. He felt her in the back of his mind. It was if she was crying out to him. Then he saw something in his minds eyes. It was what she was seeing that moment. What he saw was a giant black Guyver standing over her battered body, laughing. He could tell she was begging for help from someone. The he realized she was begging for help from anyone who could possibly hear her calls. He remembered that when he escape the Chronos dig site that they sent her after him. Though from what he could tell she didn't want to chase him. She even lagged behind, as if trying to tell him that he needed to escape. Koujin opened his eyes and looked up at Collin. He didn't need to say anything as his friend could easily tell what he wanted to do.

"_Hey, she sort of helped you out in her won way. We should at least return the favor_," Collin suggested.

"_Thanks Collin_."

"_No problem bro. You know that I always got your back. Oh, before we go. We should probably give you a code name. Chronos doesn't seem to know who you are yet and I think it's better that way_."

"_That's a good idea. What's yours_?"

"_I call myself '__**Astral Guyver**__.' I have the ability to create multiple images of my self and I can even invade my opponents mind for a moment, but only if their will is weak enough. I can also camouflage myself and blend in with my surrounds. I've also recently learned how to channel my energy into an external force and use it as an extra weapon along side my basic Guyver Weapons_."

"_Let me think then. I'm what you call a Quantum Guyver_."

"_Yeah, but there now seems to be two of you considering that the female Guyver we're about to go rescue is also a Quantum Guyver. Hey, that's it. Her armor is white while yours is black so we'll call you the '__**Dark Quantum Guyver**__.' How does that sound_?"

"_Sounds long. We can use it as my official code name but maybe a nickname would help as well……..wait! I got the perfect one. Just call me Yami. You know, Japanese for dark, darkness, etc…"_

"_Sounds good Koujin. Well lets get going_."

With that said they both summoned their Guyver units; Koujin after Collin as he didn't know how to summon his yet. Once both Guyvers' were ready to go they flew off into the direction of the dig site. If only they could realize that they were about to be in for one hell of a fight.

_to be continued…._


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the Guyver franchise or the original character

_-I do not own the Guyver franchise or the original Guyver characters. They are owned by Takaya Yoshiki-san, the original creator of the Guyver franchise. I do own my own original characters which this story is based upon._

_There may be some crossovers with some of the original Guyver universe characters as well as those of a few friends if they allow it. _

_Author Note 1: Any talk that begins with a ~ is an alien language that is being spoken._

_Author Note 2: Any talk that begins with a ** indicates a telepathic conversation either between Zoalords or between Guyvers._

_Author Note 3: This chapter will have a mature rating due to its use of explicit language, graphic scenes, and sexual content._

**Chapter 3: ****Awakenings & A Quantum Surge**

**Part 3**

Date Written: October 15, 2008

Author: HyperGuyver

E-mail: 

**The Himalayas**

**Beneath Mt. Everest**

Buried deep beneath the base of Mt. Everest, an ancient ship left by the Creators was beginning to stir. The ship was damaged to the point where it could no longer fly but it still had the ability to sustain the lives of its precious cargo. Deep within the lower area of the Relic, two pods that contained great and dangerous power were beginning to glow with the anticipation of bringing to life the destructives forces that lay dormant within them. The pods were set next to each other side by side with one slightly bigger than the other. A small, bio-mechanical computer lay quiet near the two pods when all of a sudden it shot out from the floor and sprang to life. The bio-computer than began announcing something in an alien language that hadn't been used on Earth since the time of the Creators.

~_Quantum units detected. Quantum units detected. Now activating Zoalord resuscitation process. Now activating mental imagery drive. Downloading now. Loading…loading…loading…loading…~_

The computer began its work on the two pods; preparing them to unleash a dark, destructive force upon the planet.

**Rocky Mountains**

**Kunakita Estate**

The sun was starting to set and both Koujin and Collin decided that whoever this female Guyver was, they should at least help her out. No one deserved to be in that much pain. Collin and Koujin stood a good 20 ft apart from one another and then summoned their units. After learning from Collin how to summon the unit the each gave their own unique transformation calls.

"_Astral Morph_!" Collin shouted. His blast field surrounded him and something different happened when his blast field appeared. While his blast field was active and his armor was forming around his body, the field was emitting particles that made it look like his body was the center of a galaxy. When the armor finished forming around him the blast field burst into millions of tiny particles which sparkled and cracked as they collided with one another and made contact with the ground. The Guyvers' face vents expelled the excess waste and the control medal glowed signaling that all was finished.

Koujin looked at Collins Guyver form and was amazed at how it looked. The inner material of the suit was like a bluish white which reminded him of star light. The external armor itself was a deep space blue colour. His forearms had two sets of forward facing blades with a small gem resting behind the back set. His shoulder pods were a pointed fashion with what seemed like an embedded gravity globe on each shoulder. He also had 3 sonic oscillators' orbs instead of the standard 2.

The armor also had some small protrusions on each of its back shoulder blades areas. They seemed to be small thrusters for extra propulsion. The Astral Guyvers' eyes glowed a warm pink. Koujin was amazed at how his friends' armor looked. Then he decided it was his turn to get his but into gear as well.

"_Henshin_!" Koujin shouted at the top of his lunges. His blast field and transformation were much like the female Quantum Guyvers' but his blast field effects were twice as strong as his emotions were in the 'Girl in trouble; must protect girl' mode. He looked almost the same as he did when he first became the Guyver but he noticed a few small changes in his appearance.

The area near the head laser now had two long curved spikes curving in a similar fashion as his horn. He also seemed to have to extra set of gem-like objects embedded around the areas of his forearms and calf's. His face vents once again expelled unwanted waste and both his eyes and control medal glowed an eerie blood red in unison. Just then, he felt a strange sense of ferocity come over him. It wasn't directed towards his friends or even the female Guyver. It was being directed at the Zoanoids that served Chronos and the giant black Guyver that was torturing the female Guyver.

"_I'm ready when you are_," Koujin said to his friend.

"_Same here. Let's boogie_!" Collin exclaimed. "_Remember; use our code names, not our real ones. Got it_?" Collin reminded his friend.

"_Understood_." Koujin replied.

"_All right then. Astral Guyver, taking off_!" Collin shouted as he flew as fast as he could towards the direction of the dig site.

"_Quantum Guyver, heading out_!" Koujin shouted as he too flew off in the same direction; easily catching up with Collin in no time flat.

Saki looked off in the direction that her big brother and Collin had flown off in and said a small prayer, wishing for their safe return. Her mother came up behind her and gave her a look to reassure her daughter that everything would be alright. They both knew that Koujin would not go down easily and if anything bad did happen to him he would at least go down fighting.

**Rocky Mountains**

**Chronos Dig site**

The two Guyvers arrived at the location of the dig site and all they found were destroyed lab equipment, a few bodies of both Chronos scientist and some weirdly dress soldiers. The tent which Koujin had originally been kept in was burned to the ground. Koujin and Collin landed near the burnt remnants of the tent and began looking around for any signs of either the female Guyver of the giant black Guyver.

Just then, Collins hyper sensors began moving and he turned to see a soldier that they thought was dead starting to get up on his feet. Collin started to head over to the soldier when the soldier looked up and shouted at him.

"_Ah! Stay the fuck away from me you fucking monster. You work for Chronos don't you? You fucking traitor to the human race. I'll see you dead for your treason against mankind_!" The man screamed at the top of his lungs. He then picked up his high-powered rifle and got ready to aim it at Collin but the moment he tried to set up a shot he found a head beam blast go straight through his right thigh. The soldier screamed out in agony as he clutched his leg while looking in the direction of the blast so as to try and find his assailant. His eyes then locked with those of the Quantum Guyver and he noticed that his armor was almost identical to that of that damned female Guyver that his boss was giving chase too.

"_You, you're the same as that bitch that our boss is taking care of_," the man said to Quantum Guyver.

"_What bitch? The only bitch I see here is the one crying his eyes out while holding his injured leg_!" the Quantum Guyver shot back with a tone of anger in his voice. If the man were able to see his real face he would have seen an evil smirk spread across the Guyvers' face.

"_I'm talking about the female Guyver that my boss is hunting down. She's killed many of our men and a lot of innocent people in the past couple of years. You must be friends of hers. That's the only reason why you're here, right? To save the fucking whore from getting what she deserves_," the man said.

Before he knew what hit him he was being help up off the ground by the strands of his hair by the Astral Guyver. He heard the Guyver give of a low and menacing growl which was meant to serve as a warning to the man. The Astral Guyver looked the man dead in the eyes and the man starred in horror as they flashed a bright pink colour. The man couldn't take it anymore and without even realizing it he had wet himself out of fright. The two Guyvers saw this and they both let out a slight chuckle. The Astral Guyver then brought the man a little closer to his face before he could pass out on them.

"_Ok tough guy. I'm only gonna ask this once. Which direction did your boss and the female Guyver head off in? Whether you live or die depends on your answer_," the Astral Guyver said to the frightened man that he was holding up by his hair. The man thought carefully about his answer. He knew that the Guyver wasn't joking. Just as he was about to give his answer a huge explosion erupted from the location in which Koujin had been earlier before he had fallen down the hidden whole in the ground. The two Guyvers exchanged worried glances with one another then nodded in agreement of what they were about to do. The Astral Guyver dropped the man and joined the Quantum Guyver in running over to the area where the explosion had occurred.

In the rocky area located near the hidden cave entrance Shiori was doing her best to fend off the Gigantic Darks' relentless attacks. Unfortunately for her, he had more firepower and more high frequency blades than she did. When she struck, he parried and when he struck she parried as well but with the length that his blades could extend and the way they could whip around at their target she was still receiving damage. She knew that she was fighting a losing battle but she didn't know what else to do. She kept sending out signals to any other Guyvers that could be in the area to help her escape, that was, if there were any other Guyvers in the area.

"_Please, why are you doing this to me? I've never done anything to you_," Shiori pleaded.

"_Actually, you've done plenty. You work for Chronos, you've killed many of my men, and you've even taken the lives of innocent people. So you see, I've got as much right to punish you as much as anyone else does_," Gigantic Dark retorted back at her while firing his triple head beam blasts which in turn ripped right through the armor around her stomach.

Shiori keeled over and landed on her knees doing while wrapping her arms around her stomach. "_I have no choice but to work for Chronos. They're holding my family hostage and using them as leverage to keep me in their control. The only reason I attacked your soldiers is because I was ordered to, OK?! As for killing that innocent person, that was a total accident. I didn't mean too do it_," Shiori pleaded as she began coughing and spitting up blood through her face vents. If Agito could see her face he would have seen her breaking down into tears. It would have been apparent to anyone else that she was telling the truth. But Agito never believed people that worked for Chronos.

Agito slowly made his way over to Shiori as he wanted to be as close as he could possibly be to her when he delivered the killing blow that would insure his victory. Shiori looked at him desperately and tried to back away but was too injured from all the fighting to be able to move properly. Agito let out a small and wicked chuckle as he closed in for the kill. He then fired another series of head beam blasts at both her chest plates and her gravity globe.

He wanted to make sure she couldn't attack properly and to also cause as much damage to her as possible before he killed her. He then came to a halt and stood directly over her. Then without even using any effort he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground allowing her to flail around.

He was enjoying watching her struggle and he wanted to cause her even more pain. His dual control medal glowed and as fast as a bullet his gravity spike extended and pierced right through her armor. The gravity spike then retracted and extended again and kept doing so repeatedly over and over making as many hole in her body as possible.

Agito had to admit that he was enjoying this but he decided that his fun had finally come to an end. He lifted her up a little more and spoke something softly to her. "_Now, you little bitch, it's time to go to hell. Have fun on your journey down the river Styx. Also, make sure to give the boatman my best regards and to let him know I'll be sending him more passengers from Chronos very soon_." He then raised up his free hand and inched it towards her control medal ever so slowly.

He wanted her to have at least one last moment to fear what should be feared and that was him. Just as he was about to wrap his hand around her control medal, a blast of pure energy engulfed his legs and when the blast ended his legs were gone. Agito dropped Shiori and screamed out in pain. He was able to stop himself from hitting the ground by activating his gravity globe and whirled himself around to see his attacker. He knew all to well that that was a megasmasher blast.

As he turned around he felt something fly right past him, so fast that his hyper sensors weren't able to keep up with it. He tried to turn back around but the object flew past him again but this time it went back to the direction it came from. He turned around again; hoping this time he'd be able to see what was happening but instead was met with another approaching megasmasher blast.

Agito used all of the power he had left and erected the most powerful barrier he could create just in time to save him from being vaporized. Once the blast ended and the dust cleared he looked up and saw nothing. He checked his surroundings with his hyper sensors and still couldn't find a trace of his attackers. He only knew one thing for sure, what attacked him was a Guyver, and a pretty fast and powerful one at that. Though he didn't know of a Guyver that could move that fast and find time to charge its megasmasher in time to create a follow up attack.

This worried him greatly. Knowing that if he stayed in the mountains any longer he'd be in serious trouble, he decided to cut his loses and retreat. He'd destroyed the dig site and eliminated the Chronos forces in this area at least. He headed back to what remained of the dig site so he could retrieve his remaining soldiers.

**En Route to the Kunakita Estate**

Koujin and Collin were on their way back to the Kunakita Estate with the female Quantum Guyver in tow. Koujin was holding her in his arms, doing his best not to injure her anymore than what she already was, while Collin was flying a few meters behind him so as he could watch his friends' back. Due to the amount of damage she had taken, the female Guyver had passed out leaving the unit to activate its hyper defense mode while the other two Guyvers were in mid flight.

Her control medal flared and her eyes began glowing red and her head tilted up to look at her carrier. The Guyver usually attacked anything that either came too close or that it perceived as an imminent threat to its' hosts very existence while in its defensive state, but for some reason it did not even make an attempt at attacking the Guyver that was holding its host body in its arms. The Guyver continued to look at its carrier then its control medal began glowing as if asking its carrier to respond to its call. Koujin looked down at the female Guyver then sent a telepathic message to Collin.

**_Hey Collin, what's up with her_?** Koujin asked his friend.

**_It seems she's gone into hyper defensive mode. Whatever you do, don't make any sudden movements that the unit could perceive as a threat. Got it_?** Collin replied as he moved forward to his friends side noticing the state the female Guyver was in.

**_I got it. Though, what's hyper defensive mode_?**

**_It's a type of self-preservation instinct that the Guyver unit possesses. Whenever it's host loses consciousness for whatever reason, the Guyver takes over and does anything it can to keep its hosts' body safe. It will attack anything that gets too close to the host or anything that it perceives as a threat. What's even worse is that it has no way of distinguishing between friend or foe_.** Collin replied to Koujins question as best he could, considering he was going by what the Relic in which he found his unit in had told him.

**_Are all units the same when it comes to hyper defensive mode? Could there be a unit that can distinguish between friend and foe_?** Koujin asked as he was now getting even more curious.

**_Basically, yeah. Just about all units are the same from what I've heard. Though, it could be possible for a unit to have a built in friend or foe program installed. I know mine doesn't and neither do the two Guyvers that exist in Japan as I've heard reports from some inside sources I have in some Chronos bases_.** Collin replied, though now that question was beginning to make him wonder about any other units that might be out there. His Astral unit was a prototype unit that was developed around the same time that the Quantum units were. Of course, he didn't know a thing about the Quantum units as there wasn't much data on them.

Koujin then grew quiet while he thought about what Collin had just told him when he began feeling something in the back of his mind. He could of sworn he was hearing a small voice. He looked down at the female Guyver and noticed that her control medal had started glowing again. He wondered if the female Guyver was trying to communicate with him.

He focused his mind a bit so that he could respond to her calls but at the same time still keep himself air born. Collin looked at was going on and started getting curious at what was happening between the two Quantum Guyvers. A few moments after his control medal started glowing, Koujin felt his mind slip into a weird sense of consciousness. He closed his eyes and when he reopened them he was in an energy filled void starring at the female Guyver. Then Koujins' head shot up in a shocked movement as the female Guyvers' Guyver unit itself began speaking to him.

**_Who….are….you? What are you planning to do with my host_?**

**_How are you talking? I thought you were in hyper defensive mode. What's going on? Where am I_?** Koujin replied in a panicked voice as he was starting to get a little freaked out. He then noticed that the female Guyvers' wounds were beginning to heal at a really fast rate.

**_Who are you? What are you planning to do with my host_?** the Guyver unit asked again.

Koujin took a deep breathe and calmed down. He then looked back at the female Guyver and noticed her body was almost fully healed.

**_ANSWER ME! Who are you and what do you plan to do with my host_?!** the Guyver unit asked a third time only this time with a more threatening tone.

**_I'm a friend. My companion and I were sitting by a lake and we heard your host send out a telepathic message asking for help. My friend and I replied by hurrying over to the source of the message and we saw your host fighting against a huge black Guyver. He was about to kill her so we decided to intervene. I'm just returning a favor I owe to your host because she allowed me to escape from enemy territory before I myself became a Guyver. I owed it to her to help_.** Koujin replied to the Guyver units' question.

**_Thank you for saving my host. You say you're a friend. How can I trust you? What do plan to do with my host_?** the unit asked.

**_What do you mean if you can trust me? I thought that Guyver units didn't have a friend and foe system built into their design_?**

**_The Quantum project was designed so that a host could obtain and control the forces of pure, raw, quantum energy. Of course, some other improvements were made into the units design such as a system that can recognize those that a host would consider safe. Now tell me, how can I trust you and what do plan to do with my host_.** the unit asked and it sounded as if it was starting to get very annoyed.

**_Ok, look. You can trust me. I would never hurt those that would risk their lives to save mine. As for what I plan to do with your host. I plan on taking her to my home so she can rest and regain her strength once she heals from the injuries she received from the giant Guyver back in the mountains. That's all. If anything else happens when she wakes up it'll be her own decision. Does that sound good to you_?** Koujin asked the female unit. He wasn't sure how the unit would take that answer.

**_……fine, but if you try anything funny with my host until I deactivate I will kill you, understood_?!** the unit demanded.

**_I understand_.** Koujin replied. With that, the space around them returned to normal and Koujin noticed that Collin was looking him.

"_What's wrong_?"

"_Nothing. You looked like you were spacing out so I kept an eye on you in case you started to lose altitude_," Collin replied, sounding a little worried about his friend.

"_Listen. Once we set down and find a place back at the cabin for her to rest we need to talk about something. Ok_?" Koujin asked his friend.

"_Sure. No problem. But can we eat first when we get back? Firing two consecutive megasmahser blasts in a row kinda makes one develop an appetite_," Collin asked in which Koujin nodded in reply. Neither of them knew that trouble would soon come after them in the form of both Chronos and Zeus' thunderbolt.

**Kunakita Estate**

In the kitchen of her grandfathers home, Saki was making a few sandwiches since she figured her brother and Collin would probably be hungry when they got back. She was humming a small tune to herself when she heard one of her parents maids scream at the top of her lungs, "MONSTERS!!!" Saki ran out of the kitchen and headed towards the back door which led to the patio.

She swung open the door and noticed the maid crawling back towards the cabin backwards while looking up in the air in a state of shock. Saki then turned her attention to the sky and noticed two familiar figures. She headed towards the maid and reassured her that they were not monsters but friends. Collin and Koujin landed about 5 ft away from the maid with the female Guyver still in Koujins arms. The Guyver looked at the maid and at Saki and sent a message to Koujin.

**_……Enemies? Are they a threat to my host_?** asked the Guyver unit.

**_No. The one screaming her head off is a maid that works for my parents and the girl crouching down next to her is my little sister_.** Koujin replied.

**_What are a maid, a sister, and parents? Are they a type of being_?** the unit asked perplexed by what Koujin had called them.

**_No. A maid is a person that works for another person. A parent…..is a couple of people, one male and one female, which give birth to their offspring. A sister is a female offspring that is from the same parent as a male offspring. Does that help_?** Koujin asked.

**_Not really, I'm not familiar with human callings. Just a few things I picked up from my host_** the unit replied back with a bit of confusion in its voice.

**_Hmmm. Well, maybe you can access your hosts' memories and learn what you need to know from there. Would that help at all_?**

**_Possibly. I'll do it that later once she calls on me again. Now, could you please take my host somewhere where she can sleep? Maybe even some food for her after she awakens_?** the unit asked its carrier.

**_Not a problem_.**

Collin and the two girls were starring at Koujin and the female Guyver and wandered what was going on with the two Guyvers. Collin then deactivated his unit and headed towards Saki and the frightened maid. Looking at Saki, "_So, you guys got anything to eat around here_?"

"_Actually, I was just making some sandwiches. I figured you two might come back feeling hungry_," Saki replied with a smile. She and Collin had always gotten along and Collin was always there for her when Koujin was unable to be around her.

"_Cool. Well then, I'll see everyone in the kitchen_," Collin called out as he walked into the cabin with the maid in tow. Koujin then walked up to his sister and she stood up to meet her brother face to face.

"_Hey Saki, could you help me out by preparing a room for our guest here? Her human host was badly injured and is now unconscious. The Guyver unit healed her injuries but she needs some rest now so she can regain her strength_."

"_Sure, I'd be glad to help_," replied Saki as she headed back into the cabin with Koujin right behind her carrying the female Guyver.

The room was just a small guest room but it was adequate enough to suit the female Guyvers' needs. Koujin then set the female Guyver down on the bed which then began to creek a bit under the units' weight. The female Guyver then sent Koujin a quick message thanking him for his help and then she lay down on the bed. After a moment The Guyvers' control medal began to glow after which the armor released itself and returned to its personal space in the boost dimension.

When Koujin and Saki saw the unconscious host of the unit asleep in the bed they nearly fell backwards as they starred in shock to learn who she really was. Collin, along with Koujins grandfather, came into see if the unit had deactivated and their faces turned into the same expressions that were on the faces of Koujin and Saki. Koujin then fell to his knees as a small tear fell down his cheek. It was not a tear of sadness but instead a tear of joy. At long last, he had found the one person whom he had been searching for for the past four years.

"_Shiori…_." Koujin let her name escape his mouth quietly as he then got up and looked her up and down. She was just as beautiful as he remembered her. Of course, after looking her over he noticed she was almost completely naked due to the many injuries she had received in the last battle.

Koujins face then turned a slight red colour as he noticed that one of breasts was completely visible through the remnants of the white shirt she was wearing. A small drop of blood fell from his nose and he turned around with a hint of embarrassment. Saki and her grandfather looked at him and smiled. It wasn't often that Koujin got embarrassed. After a few moments of silence Saki summoned one of the maids and asked her to go to the store and fetch Shiori some new clothes and underwear.

The maid came in and took some quick measurements and was ready to head out the door when Saki stopped her asking her to get her some nightgowns as well. With that the maid was gone and everyone else, except Koujin left the room to let Shiori sleep. Koujin stayed in the room and sat in the chair next to the head of the bed. He would wait there until she woke up. He wanted the first person for Shiori to see when she woke up to be him and him alone.

**Chronos Mid-West HQ**

Dr. Barcus was walking through a wide corridor filled with optimization tubes. Each tube contained Zoanoids ranging from Gregole to Zerebebuth to Enzyme II to even some newer sets of ZX-TOLE's. As he walked down the corridor he noticed some of scientists making some adjustments to a few tanks which housed a few three new types of Zoanoids. "_These should be able to help out in dealing with those Zeus' Thunderbolt bastards_," Barcus thought as a small smirk crossed his face. He then turned a corridor which led to a big door.

Barcus stopped in front of the door and rested his palm on a scanner. The scanner then began to scan his palm as retinal scanners did the same with his eyes. A small panel opened up to reveal a small microphone which was used for voice recognition. Barcus spoke his name into the microphone, a few seconds later the huge doors opened up to reveal a huge room filled with a huge video screen and equally sized computer panel filled with many switches and glowing buttons. As Barcus was heading for his chair when the monitor started to beep alerting him that he had an incoming call.

Barcus headed over to his chair and sat down. He then pushed the button on the console which activated the monitor and connected him with whoever was calling him. An image of a Chronos soldier appeared on the monitor and from what Barcus could see the soldier was in a state of panic. "_This is Dr. Barcus. Report_," Barcus commanded to the soldier. "_Sir! We have a major problem. It appears that Zeus' Thunderbolt found out about the dig and began attacking us. They were being led by the Gigantic Dark sir_," the soldier reported. Barcus' eyes shot open in shock at this report of disturbing news. "_He what?! Makishima was there leading the attack? What about the site? Wasn't that damned female supposed to be there protecting you all from that kind of attack_?" Barcus questioned the soldier.

"_Yes sir, she was. Apparently, the Gigantic Dark went after her and from what I was able to tell why they fought in the camp…..it seemed as if she was at a complete disadvantage against. They continued fighting right to the point where they left the camp. I decided to follow and keep an eye on the battle because I thought it would prove useful to you sir for finding a way to defeat the Gigantic Dark_," the soldier exclaimed. He was hoping that the Zoalord would not have him killed for leaving his post. Or even worse, re-optimized.

Dr. Barcus lowered his head with worry then the soldier began to speak some more as he also had some more disturbing news to tell his master. "_Dr. Barcus, sir. I kept an eye on the whole battle between them the entire time and I found out something that I thought you would want to know immediately_." "_What would that be_?" Barcus questioned.

"_Well, you see sir. The female Guyver was losing the battle and just as Gigantic Dark was about to finish her off he was attacked by two NEW Guyvers_!" the soldier reported.

"_WHAT?!!! Two new Guyvers_?!" the doctor asked with a sound of both shock and dread in his voice. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"_Yes sir. One of them seemed to look like that Astral Guyver that you've been keeping tabs on but the other seemed to be a darker version of that female Guyver. I can't be 100% certain but I'd be willing to undergo one of your memory scans so you can see for yourself_," the soldier told the doctor.

"_Yes, that would be most helpful. Head here immediately while I make the preparations. Also, by any chance did you happen to see which direction those two new Guyvers headed off too_?" Barcus asked.

"_Yes sir. They were heading east. I checked myself and the only thing that's out there is a big lake that belongs to a Daigarou Kunakita. He did a quick check on him and he seems to be the father of the wife of Alexander Daniels. Mr. Daniels runs the company known as Bio-Tech industries sir_," the soldier explained to the doctor.

The doctor got a look of pleasure on his face. He didn't like Bio-Tech industries very much and if these two Guyvers were connected to them in anyway he could use that to his advantage. "_Very good. Now head back here for a memory scan. I'll send some hyper Zoanoids to that location to check and see if any of those Guyvers are there_,' Barcus told the soldier. The soldier simply saluted his master and terminated contact. Barcus then sent a message to a few of his scientist to ready some Enzyme II's for a mission and to also prepare one of the ZX-TOLEs.

**Abandoned Chronos Dig Site**

The remaining soldiers of Zeus' Thunderbolt were killing off the last of the remaining Zoanoids and Chronos scientist when Guyver 3 walked down a worn path leading to the massacre. He didn't care how he eliminated Chronos, he just wanted to free the Earth from them once and for all then take over as ruler himself. As he walked towards the remaining Zeus' Thunderbolt members, a single Chronos scientist reached up his spot on the ground and clasped his hand on one of Guyver 3s' feet. Annoyed that a filthy Chronos scientist would even dare touch him he instantly gave the man a hard kick to the face with the clasped foot, knocking him away.

He then walked over and stood next to the man who then looked up at the dark Guyver in fear and detest in his eyes. Guyver 3 then brought up his right leg and foot then brought it down on the man head, instantly crushing it under the force of the blow. Pieces of skull, brain, and blood scattered all over the ground and against his armor. Guyver 3 let out a small laugh as a few of his soldiers tried their best to hold down their lunch at the site. Seeing and killing Zoanoids was one thing, but a regular human was something else.

A small jeep came rolling up the path and stopped near the site. A door swung open and a young woman, no older than 19, stepped out of the jeep and began walking over towards the Guyver. She was wearing black pants along with black army boots. She also wore a white turtle neck sweater with the Zeus' Thunderbolt logo embellished on the right side of the sweater. Her hair was long and black in tied back in a ponytail.

She reached the Guyver and looked at him in the eyes. Her own eyes were a warm brown colour but seemed empty and distant, as if void of emotion and feeling. Almost as if she was a doll.

"_So, what do you have to report Shizu_?" Guyver 3 asked the girl. She bowed and then gave her answer.

"_Agito-sama, I report that all Chronos operatives in the area have been eliminated. I also followed up on the message you sent me about the female Guyver escaping with the assistance from 2 other possible Guyvers. I checked our sources and these two new Guyvers don't show in any Chronos records which mean that they probably have no affiliation with them_," Shizu reported to the dark Guyver.

"_Then why did they help her_?" he asked.

"_I have no idea, Agito-sama. You said yourself that it sounded like she was sending out a distress signal. Maybe those two Guyvers picked up on it and came to her aid. Of course, after you told me what happened I did a quick scan with all of the types of radar we have available at the moment and I believe I know where they went_," Shizu told her master who seemed to nod at this bit of information.

"_Ok, so where are they_?" the dark Guyver asked his subordinate.

"_They seemed to have stopped at a big lake which is located at the Kunakita estate_," Shizu told him.

A big grin crossed his face, though no one could tell as he was covered in his Guyver armor. "_Alright then, let's finish up here then head out. We've got ourselves some Guyvers to catch_."

**Kunakita Estate, Shioris' Room**

The sun was starting to set behind the horizon and the maid had returned an hour earlier carrying bags filled with an entire two weeks worth of clothes. The maid spared no expense on what she picked out for Shiori. She had the pleasure of meeting her a few times back when she was dating Koujin and she remembered the kinds of clothes she liked. The clothes were all placed on hangers and hung up in the closet while all the new undergarments and night clothes were placed in the dresser draws. A pair of white, laced panties was placed on top of the dresser with a matching bra set right next to them. Under the undergarments was a brand new white silk nightgown with should straps. The nightgown was completely see-through so as to be able to show off Shioris' luscious figure to whoever saw her wearing it.

Koujin was a little shocked at what the maid bought but then again, he also knew Shioris' tastes in clothes and decided to let it go. While Koujin was reading a book Shiori began to stir and her eye's slowly opened. Koujin heard the rustling movements and looked at her. Noticing that she was waking up he placed his book on the dresser and sat on the bed next to her and gently wiped away a few loose strands of hair from her face.

Shiori looked up and her eyes met with Koujins. After a moment of had passed, tears started to form in her eyes and she leapt up out of her place on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding tightly while she began to cry on his shoulder. Koujin returned the embrace and help her just as tight but also very gently at the same time. He breathed in her scent slowly so as to take in the moment. Of course, Koujin then began to blush a slight red and he remembered about Shiori's little wardrobe malfunction.

Shiori looked at him, wandering why he was blushing, when he pointed his look downward. Her gaze followed his and then she too blushed a bright red and pulled away, crossing her arms over her chest while looking back at Koujin with a blush and a smile.

After a few moments of a long silence, Koujin decided to break the ice. "Shiori, I'm so glad that you're back. I've really missed you."

"I missed you too, Koujin. I'm sorry about never telling you about what happened or about never trying to get in contact with you. It's just Chronos is keeping both my family and Ileana's family hostage. By doing so they force us to do their bidding," Shiori told as she began to cry once again.

'It's ok beloved. You're safe now. And don't worry about your family. I'll help you free them," Koujin told her with a kind and gentle voice.

"But Koujin, I-" Shiori began but Koujin cit her off.

"Don't worry Shiori. I can take care of myself. I also have Collin to back me up as well. Of course, I would like to know how you became a Quantum Guyver," he said which shocked her a bit.

"How did you know that I was a Guyver? Even more so, how do you know about the Quantum unit?" She asked him with a tone of confusion in her voice.

Koujin looked her in the eyes and then said, "Well, I knew you're a Guyver because Collin and I saved you from that giant black Guyver earlier and when we brought you here, your armor deactivated. I must tell you I was quite surprised to find out that it was you under that armor. As for my Knowledge about the Quantum unit….let's just say it takes a Quantum Guyver to know a Quantum Guyver."

Shiori's eyes grew wide with that last remark. 'No way. Could Koujin have found and activated a Quantum unit? But how? When?' she thought to herself. Koujin noticed this and then leaned in closer, reached out his hand and placed it behind her head bringing her face close to his. She could fee his breathe as he could hers. It was driving her body crazy. She always dreamed of having so close to her like this. He then placed his mouth next to her ear and whispered, "Do you remember chasing me and then seeing that huge hole in the ground? That hole led to a deep, underground cavern which in turn led to a fossilized Relic. That's where I found my Guyver unit. Collin and I came up with the code name 'Dark Quantum Guyver' since you're the white one."

Shiori pulled her head back a bit so she could stare him in the eyes. She was actually happy. Koujin had found a dormant Quantum unit and activated it. Now she would no longer be truly alone. After another moment of gazing into each others eyes, Shiori found that she could no longer resist her urges that were seething through her body and instantly threw herself on top Koujin. She placed her lips onto his and the two lovers began to kiss each other passionately. Shiori began to moan softly as Koujin rolled her over to where he was now on top of her. Shiori wrapped her legs around his mid-section, not wanting him to leave. She wanted this to last forever.

Koujin then grabbed her left thigh and started running his hand all the way up until he reached her butt in which he firmly grabbed onto it. Shiori let out a somewhat even louder moan of pleasure at the feeling of being fondled by her lover. Through the kissing and fondling, Shiori began grasping onto Koujins' shirt and constantly pulled at until it ripped. She pulled off his ripped shirt so that he was now bare-chested.

Her exposed breast was rubbing against his chest which caused her to moan even loader. Her right rand was grabbing the back of his head, slightly tugging at his long red hair, while she was digging the nails of her left hand into his back. After another moment her nails broke skin which caused Koujin to stop kissing her for a few seconds.

That didn't last long as he then began kissing and licking her neck all over. She, in turn then began nibbling on his ear. This lasted for over ten minutes and it would have continued on until they were accidentally interrupted. Saki was coming to check up on Shiroi and to bring her brother something to drink when she heard noises coming from the guest room. She quietly and slowly opened the door and dropped the glass of tea on the floor which in turn shattered in dozens of pieces.

The sound of the glass shattering snapped the two sex-crazed lover birds out of their little make-out session and they both looked at Saki with complete embarrassment as all three of their faces turned bright red. Saki instantly slammed the door shut behind her as she left the room and ran to the den to tell her family and friends what she just saw.

"_Uh, that was kind of weird. Wouldn't you say so Koujin_?" Shiori asked him as she turned her head to face him once again.

"_Yeah, guess it was_," he replied. He then looked both of them over and then returned his gaze to hers. "_I think we both could use some freshening up. Want to go take a bath_?" He asked her in both a kind yet seductive voice. She gave him a big and kinky smile and leaned her head up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Why Koujin, I thought you'd never ask," she cooed to him in a soft and playful voice. They got off the bed and Koujin picked up his ripped shirt from the floor. He draped it over Shiori so as no one else could see her exposed breast and they then went out of the room and headed for the bathroom. Of course, this was then interrupted when a knock came from the front door. One of the maids went and answered the door and the moment she opened it a few members of Zeus' Thunderbolt burst into the cabin. They began running all over the house and soon made it to the den and found just about every single person that was in the cabin there. One of the operatives called through his comm. device and a moment later the Guyver 3 entered the room. Collins' eyes spread wide open as he knew who he was looking at.

Shiori and Koujin both stopped at the corner of the hallway and peaked around the corner to see what was happening. One of the soldiers then went into the den on a pair of crutches. Koujin and Collin both recognized this soldier immediately. It was the same soldier they had interrogated earlier. The soldier approached Guyver 3 and stood next to him. Guyver 3 then turned his head to the soldier, "_Do you recognize any of them Hutchenson_?" Guyver 3 asked the man.

"_No sir. I remembered what that female Guyver looked like before she transformed. None of them are her_," the soldier informed his boss.

"_I see. Alright people, listen and listen well. We have reason to believe that a white female Guyver is hiding out here on this estate. In case you don't know what a Guyver is then just look at me and then you'll know what a Guyver looks like. This female Guyver we're looking for happens to be a soldier of Chronos and we've come to make sure that she doesn't harm anyone_," Guyver 3 told everyone. He stood quiet for a moment and then spoke again.

"_If you'll cooperate with us then I can guarantee your safety. But if you refuse to cooperate and are in fact hiding her then we will have no choice but to execute all of you as being allies of Chronos_," he then told them.

Koujins' grandfather, Daigarou, stood up and began speaking to Guyver 3, "_Now look here. You have no right barging into my home or to even trespass onto my property. You come into my home and threaten my family. How dare you? You call yourself a man. You sir, are nothing more than a coward_."

This irked the dark Guyver and he then went up to the old man, grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up off his feet. "_Grandpa_!" "_Father_!" "_Old Man_!' Everyone in the room shouted. "_Now listen here you old fucking piece of shit! You better watch how you speak or so help me_-" Guyver 3 was interrupted when Collin shot up out of his seat and rammed his shoulder into Guyver 3. Guyver 3 was stunned as he was actually knocked back by a mere human and was forced to let the old man go.

"_That's it you son of a bitch. No body messes with my buddies gramps and gets away with it_!" Collin shouted at the Guyver.

"_Oh really, what are you going to do about you little punk_?" Guyver 3 hissed at him.

"_Simple, but first I have a question for ya_," Collin said walked into the middle of the room so as he wouldn't hurt the other with his transformation.

"_Oh really, well what's that_?" Guyver 3 asked him.

"_I just wanted to know how your legs feel after I blasted them to hell earlier_," Collin stated to Guyver 3 who looked at him in shock.

"_Wait a minute! What are you ta….it can't be. Could it be…that…you're a_-" Guyver 3 was cut short as Collin called out his transformation cry.

"_**ASTRAL MORPH**_!!!" Collin Shouted out. His blast field appeared in the room and destroyed the floor around him. His transformation was the same as it was before though now instead of his eyes glowing a warm pink, they now glowed a blood-curdling red.

Guyver 3 and the members of Zeus' Thunderbolt were starring the over at the Astral Guyver in all his glory. Agito's control medal then glowed and his hyper sensors moved around trying to gage this Guyvers power. What he learned shocked him. Without the aid of the Gigantic armor, there was no way he could win against this Guyver. The soldiers then began to back away from the Astral Guyver and started heading towards the door when both Koujin and Shiori stepped into view. Agito looked at them and then recognized Shiori from Hutchensons' report.

"_You, you're that female_-" again, Guyver 3 was cut short buy two more screams.

Koujin and Shiori put 10 feet of distance between them and shouted out their transformation calls.

"_**HENSHIN**_!!!"

"_**QUANTUM BURST**_!!!"

Their blast fields did their usual transformation effects and when the dust cleared the whole area of the house where they were standing at had been destroyed by their transformations. Koujins armor looked the same as it did when they went to rescue Shiori while her armor, save for the regular female plating, completely resembled his armor now but still white in colour.

Agito was both outnumbered and outgunned. The three Guyvers were now slowly moving in for the kill when all four Guyvers' hyper sensors detected an incoming energy blast. Koujin and Shiori immediately moved to Collins' side and the three friends erected their blast field barriers to protect their loved ones from the oncoming assault.

Agito quickly grabbed Shizu by her arm and fires a pressure cannon blast at the ground to help bury them from the attack. All of the other Zeus' Thunderbolt soldiers were not as fortunate as they were vaporized in the energy blast. The dust cleared after a few moments and once the four Guyvers were able to see what happened they looked down they path from were the blast had come from only to find three ZX-TOLE type hyper Zoanoids and seventeen Enzyme II Guyver Killer type Zoanoids.

The two Quantum Guyvers, Guyver 3 and the Astral Guyver looked on in horror as they noticed that they were completely surrounded. Koujin looked back at his family and motioned for everyone to find someplace safe to hide. Once the other got the hint Koujin then started a telepathic conversation with the other three Guyvers to discuss their options.

**_Ok, what are those things, what do they do, and how do we fight them_?** Koujin asked the other three more experienced Guyvers.

**_You're a Guyver and you don't even know what kinds of Zoanoids there are? What kind of amateur are you_?** Guyver 3 questioned.

**_Hey, get off my back! I've only been a Guyver for less than a day. Cut me some slack here_.** Koujin protested to the dark Guyver.

Shiori looked over to Collin, then to Agito and then to Koujin. She approached Koujin and began to explain the basics of the Zoanoids that they were facing.

**_I'll fill you in. You see those big white Zoanoids with the four long pincers sticking out of their back_?** Shiori asked which earned her a nod from Koujin. **_Those are called Enzyme II. They can spit an acidic compound from their mandible-like mouths which can melt through Guyver Armor. Our Quantum armor has a stronger resistance to it than a standard Guyver does though we too can be injured by after a few successful hits from it_.**

**_Isn't that a little over the top with a Zoanoid_?** Koujin asked her.

**_They aren't called the 'Guyver Killer' types for nothing kid_!**Guyver 3 exclaimed.

**_Catchy title_.** Koujin retorted.

**_There's another problem with the Enzyme types. There blood is extremely acidic to a Guyver as well. The only problem with that is the blood loses its potency once it makes contact through the air. Though, Chronos found a way around that little problem. The claws and teeth of an Enzyme type Zoanoid also act as a sprayer which injects the acidic blood into the armor whenever they penetrate it. Now that's overkill_.** Shiori finished her explanation which left Koujin a little worried.

**_What about those three big insect looking Zoanoids_?** Koujin asked.

**_They're called ZX-TOLE. They belong to the Zoanoid class known as the 'Hyper Zoanoid_.'** Collin explained.

**_What's the basics on them_?** Koujin asked. All of Koujins' questions had been starting to get on Guyver 3's nerves.

**_They are the most powerful bio-blaster Zoanoid that Chronos has. Their main weapon is almost on par with a standard Guyvers' full double megasmasher. Not only that, but they got the physical strength to back it up too_.** Guyver 3 explained to Dark Quantum Guyver. **_Anymore questions_?**

**_No. Oh, just remember tough guy. Once we finish with the Zoanoids, I'll be coming after you next for what you did to my girlfriend here_.** Koujin snapped at Guyver 3. Hearing Koujin say that to the Guyver 3 left Shiori speechless. It made her feel special to know that Koujin would always come to her defense like that. She was even more speechless that, after all these years, Koujin still thought of her as 'his' girlfriend. To Shiori, she wouldn't want it any other way. She then started thinking about how she would treat him for it later and started getting some pretty good ideas.

"_Enough of just standing there. You there, Okajima! Come back with us to Chronos. Or do you not care what happens to your family_?" one of the ZX-TOLE asked Shiori.

Koujin couldn't believe that they would pull something so rotten just to get Shiori to listen to them. He then looked over to her and noticed that she was starting to shake, as if she was actually contemplating into giving into their demands. Koujin then thought of something and walked straight towards Shiori and commanded his control medal to establish a connection with hers. After a moment the connection was established and Koujin then asked her Guyver unit to send him all of most recent images of her friends and family being held hostage by Chronos. Both Guyver 3, the Astral Guyver and the Zoanoids were completely dumbfounded at what they two Quantum Guyvers were doing.

A few moments later Koujin terminated the connection and then sent a mental command to the two navi-spheres that were under his control to go and teleport all of the people in the images he was sending them to the safety of his parents' home in California. The navi-spheres did as they were instructed and went to carry out their task from their place in hyper space.

Once everything was set Koujin sent Shiori a quick mental message of what he just did which earned a grateful thank you from the female Guyver. He then sent the same mental message to Collin and Agito which brought a smile to their faces knowing that Chronos could no longer control the female Guyver. Of course, Koujin made sure not to tell Agito were he had the navi-spheres teleport the people to. Koujin then sent one final message to the navi-spheres that after they finished that task they were to teleport everyone of their friends and family that were to the same location in California. After that message was sent the four Guyver the turned and faced the Chronos forces.

"_Sorry you bastards. It seems to me that the girl doesn't work for you anymore_." Guyver 3 stated to the Chronos forces.

"_What do you mean? Tell me now you piece of shit_!" commanded one of the ZX-TOLE.

"_You'll just have to wait and find out, now won't ya big boy_?" Shiori retorted to the hyper Zoanoid sarcastically.

**Chronos HQ, Arizona Base**

The alarms started to go off as the energy detection devices that were installed in the base started to sense something coming from hyper space. Ileana and Sasuke walked into the detention room were their parents and Shioris' family were being held. Shioris' mother, Chiaki, looked up at the two ancient Zoalord descendants with confusion. After a moment Chiaki stood up and approached the two siblings.

"What's going on? What's with all the alarms?" Chiaki asked them.

"We don't know exactly. For some reason, the energy detection system went off probably because it sensed something." Sasuke told them group.

Just then, a hole in hyperspace opened up above them and out of the hole the two navi-spheres descended. They began to scan the whole base and found that their target were all in front of them. The two navi-spheres then began to glow and a moment later the Okajima's and the Iwakari's started to float into the air. Some Chronos soldiers ran down to where the disturbance was located and saw all of the floating in the air.

"_What's going on_?!" Ileana screamed, pressing her hand against the front and back of her work skirt so as none of the men could see her panties.

"_Hell if I know_!" Shioris' father, Ryuuhei, shouted.

No sooner had they begun wondering what was happening they all vanished in a flash of light as the navi-spheres disappeared back into hyperspace. A minute later, in L.A., California, another hyperspace hole appeared in the Daniles' family mansion. All of the staff including maids, butlers, cooks, etc…began starring in both awe and fear at what was happening. Then, out of no where, the Okajima and Iwakari families appeared in the center of the receiving area of the mansion.

The navi-spheres then returned to hyperspace to do their next job. Everyone was looking around, wondering where they were at. After 2 more minutes the hyperspace hole reappeared again and then all of the Daniels family and staff, which were not Guyvers, who located at the Kunakita estate appeared in the receiving area.

"_Alexander, is that you_?" Ryuuhei asked.

"_Ryuuhei! I don't believe it. I guess Koujin had something to do with this_." Alexander, Koujins father, exclaimed.

"_Koujin, what did he do_?" asked Sasuke. Upon hearing Sasuke's voice, Saki stood up immediately and ran into her lost boyfriends arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her face into his chest with tears running down her cheeks. "_Saki, I'm so glad to see you_."

"_I'm glad to see you too Sasuke. I've really missed you_." Saki told him while crying her eyes out. Everyone watched with a smile on their face. After a few minutes of crying Saki calmed down to where she than began to explain everything to Sasuke and the others.

"_Are you serious. So Collin and Koujin are Guyvers just like Shiori now and are temporarily teaming up with the Guyver 3 of Zeus' Thunderbolt to fight a bunch of hyper Zoanoids?_" Sasuke asked Saki.

"_Yep. And I know for a fact that they're gonna win and come home safely_." Saki exclaimed which made everyone in the room smile.

"_I'm just glad that my big sister is alright. I'm also happy that she and Koujin have found each other after all this time too_." Marie, Shiori's little sister, said as she walked up to Saki and gave her a hug.

"_Me too kiddo…..me too_." Saki replied while returning the hug.

**Kunakita Estate**

The battle had already begun while all of the others were back in California. It was four Guyvers versus twenty Zoanoids. A battle of one against five. Guyver 3 had summoned the Chrysalis and assumed his Gigantic form and had begun battling against four Enzyme II's and a single ZX-TOLE. Collin also had a ZX-TOLE and four Enzyme II's to deal with on his own while Koujin and Shiori dealt with the remaining eight Enzyme II's and the final ZX-TOLE.

One of the ZX-TOLE's began started firing a volley of energy blasts at Gigantic Dark who in turn raised his barrier shield to protect himself from the attack. While the ZX-TOLE concentrated firing his lasers, all of the four Enzyme II's started spitting their acid at the him to try and weaken his defenses. After a moment of constant attacking the Zoanoids let up to see their handy work only to be met with a giga cannon being fired straight from the dust cloud the had formed from the attacks.

The giga cannon headed straight for the pack of Enzyme II's. The Zoanoids scattered in all directions but only one was able to get away in time as three of its fellows were torn apart from the blast of gravitational energy. The blast continued on past the battle scene and slammed directly into one of the vehicles that were left behind, causing it to explode on impact. Flames erupted and danced along the wreckage, painting a eerie glow against the form of the Gigantic Dark who had emerged from behind the dust loud to finish off the remaining two Zoanoids that had attacked him.

Upon seeing his comrade's fall at the Guyvers' hands, the remaining Enzyme II decided to run away from the battle only to be sliced in half by the Gigantic Dark's high frequency swords on his left arm. The Zoanoid fell and began to disintegrate instantly. Gigantic Dark the brought his arm back only to find that all three of his left arm blades had fallen off due to the Zoanoids acidic blood.

"_Damn, I got careless. Well, at least I now only have a single ZX-TOLE to deal with. I wonder how those kids are faring_," Agito thought to himself as he started trading laser blasts with the ZX-TOLE he had been facing.

Explosions were rising from the battle ground continuously. Collin ducked behind a collapsed stone pillar to escape being hit by the Enzyme II's acid spit though his armor was showing signs of many injuries due to the white Zoanoids. "_Damn, I need to do something quick if I'm gonna make it out of this alive. Guess it's time to bring out the big guns_," Collin thought to himself. He then placed his hands on his chest plates and signaled his control medal to begin charging his astral megasmasher. His control medal began to glow when his hyper sensors detected a Zoanoid coming closer to the pillar.

"_Just a few more seconds_," Collin thought as the ZX-TOLE that had teamed up with the Enzyme II's crept closer to the pillar. Shiori turned her head and saw what Collin was trying to do and then noticed the hyper Zoanoid getting closer to his position. She charged up one of her quantum pressure cannons and fired it at the hyper Zoanoid. The ZX-TOLE saw the attack and managed to jump back at the last second so as not to get hit by the powerful cannon blast. His bodies' armor could withstand the blast of a normal pressure cannon but some test found that his bodies sturdy build would easily cave against the power of a quantum enhanced pressure cannon.

Collin noticed what had happened and sent Shiori a quick mental reply thanking for the quick cover fire. Collin then received a message from his control medal, telling him that the charging process was complete. He then stood up and faced the ZX-TOLE who was being surrounded by all four of the Enzyme II's that had joined him in the battle. The Enzyme II's quickly spitted their acid while ZX-TOLE fired one of his right arm laser beams at the Astral Guyver.

At the last second, Collins' megasmasher let loose all of the power it built up and all of the energy went straight for the group of Zoanoids. None of the Enzyme II's or the ZX-TOLE could escape in time as the Astral Guyvers' megasmasher vaporized them until there was nothing left. What was left of the blast carried on into the area where Shiori and Koujin were fighting and ended up taking out three of the Enzyme II's they were facing as well. After the blast subsided, Collin closed his chest plates and then turned his attention towards where the two Quantum Guyvers were. He fired his back propulsion thrusters and sped over to the next battle field to give his friends some help.

The battle between ZX-TOLE and the Gigantic Dark had moved over into the area where the Quantum Guyvers were fighting and soon, all four Guyver were fighting the eight remaining Zoanoids. Dark Quantum Guyver and Gigantic Dark both charged up their pressure cannons and then, in a show of team work, the combined both pressure cannons into one and sent the empowered blast at the group of Zoanoids, killing another three Enzyme II's and blowing away the legs of one of the ZX-TOLE's.

"_Three down, and now only five left to go_," Shiori said as she and Collin jumped up in the air then drop kicked then injured ZX-TOLE in the head, crushing its skull and killing it instantly. "_Better make that four down and four left to go now_," Collin corrected the female Quantum Guyver.

"_What ever. Let's just finish this up and get the hell outta here_!" Shiori shouted as she jumped back from being hit in the chest by an Enzyme II's extended claw.

Koujin kept firing head beam blast at the remaining ZX-TOLE when one of the three remaining Enzyme II's rammed its clawed hand into his back, causing the young man to scream out in pain as the monsters acidic blood began to dissolve his armor. Gigantic Dark saw the attack and prepared to charge at the Zoanoid when the Gigantic armor loosened and removed itself as it had finally run out of energy. The chrysalis recovered the armor and returned to hyperspace so it could recharge.

Guyver 3 knew that he would now have a harder time facing the remaining Zoanoids but decided to press his attack on anyway and extended his high frequency blades. He rushed for the Zoanoid attack the dark Quantum Guyver when a blast came out of nowhere and cleaved of his lower right forearm from the elbow down. Guyver 3 screamed in pain while holding his injured arm.

He turned around and saw that the remaining ZX-TOLE had fired all of its arm and leg laser beams at him when he wasn't paying attention. Shizu saw what happened and screamed, "_AGITO-SAMA_!" at seeing her beloved master getting injured in such a way. The Guyvers were starting to become exhausted with the ongoing battle and it was almost night. They were sure that Chronos would also send reinforcements to back up the remaining Zoanoids soon.

"That's it! It's time to end this!" Koujin shouted out as he activated his quantum coupler. He reached his hand behind his back and grabbed the arm of the Enzyme II and crushed its arm then ripped it right out of its socket. The Zoanoid screamed in pain as it grabbed the bloody stump near it's shoulder and then looked to where the dark Quantum Guyver had been standing, only to see nothing but empty space. "Hiiiiyyyyaaaaaa!" Koujin screamed as the Zoanoid looked up to see the Guyver ram it's torn limb straight into it's head, killing it instantly.

Koujin then crossed his arms and began charging his energy. All of the red and blue bands surrounding his outer armor began to glow brightly as the energy gathered and built up in the Guyvers' body. Koujin then turned his attention to the final remaining ZX-TOLE and concentrated all o his energy into his forward facing blades. He swung both his arms forward in a cross-shaped motion, sending out a enormous blast of energy in the shape of an X straight at the hyper Zoanoid.

The ZX-TOLE turned it's head and was completely taken by surprise at the attack headed straight for it. It tried to bet out of the way but it was to late. The X shaped blast slammed into the Zoanoid and ripped it to pieces. The blast carried on and hit the final two remaining Enzyme II's which had been trying to help their comrade outnumber the Guyver 3. After all the Zoanoids were dead Koujin then let his power settle down as he deactivated his quantum coupler.

After catching his breathe, Koujin dropped to his knees in both pain and exhaustion. Shiori rushed over to her lovers' side and propped him up against her. "_Koujin, are you ok_?" she asked her other half.

"_I'll be fine. I just need some rest. I think I expended to much energy at once_," Koujin stated as the Guyver 3 and Shizu approached the three Guyvers.

"_That was one hell of a weapon. It may even have the power to take out a Gigantic Guyver if you got lucky enough_," Agito told them. He then looked over at Shizu and then to his injured arm. After a moment he then returned his attention to the three Guyver and said, "_Look, why don't we pick up our fight some other time? Probably when we're both in better shape and not having to deal with interfering Zoanoids. Sound good_?"

"_I think I can live with that. Just remember to watch your back. You'll never know when we'll come to collect on your life_," Koujin responded to the dark Guyver

"_Fair deal. Alright Shizu, let's get out of here before more Chronos Zoanoids show up_," Agito tells her. Shizu grabs on to Guyver 3's waist and they soon fly up into the air and head off back to their home base. Collin picks up Koujin and lifts him up into the air with him and Shiori. Shiori then activates her own quantum coupler and within a moment, the three friends are engulfed in a multi-coloured vortex that teleports them back to Koujins' family home in California. The vortex then vanishes without a trace as the sun finally sets and night falls.

A moment later, the same vortex appears within the receiving room of the Daniels' family mansion. Everyone stares in shock at the phenomena as the three Guyvers emerge from the vortex and gently land on the floor. Once the vortex vanishes, all three Guyvers deactivate their armor. One of the maids heads over to them and grabs onto Koujin and, with the assistance of a couple of butlers, takes him to his old bedroom where he can sleep. Shiori follows them after waving to her family and they disappear down the hallway. Everyone else looks at Collin and he then shrugs his shoulders.

"_I guess everyone wants to know what happened_." Collin says and he gets a nod from every single person in the room. "_Ok then. Now let's see, where to begin_?" Collin states as he begins telling everyone of the battle that they just came back from. Meanwhile, down the hallway in Koujins room, the maid and butlers change Koujin into some fresh bed clothes and give Shiori a fresh nightgown to wear.

After Koujin and Shiori are dressed in their night clothes, Shiori snuggles up to Koujin and lays her head on his chest. She lets out a small sigh as she and Koujin fall fast asleep. After they are sure that the two young lovers' are completely asleep. The maid and the two butlers quietly head out of the room and down to the parlor where Collin was telling everyone the battle story.

Everyone knew that Chronos was going to have a much harder time, now that there were two Quantum Guyvers to deal with.

**Epilogue**

**Beneath Mt. Everest**

The alien computer finished the final preparations of the resuscitation process after installing all knowledge of the Earths languages. The computer beeped and both pods began to open. Smoke came out of the pods as amniotic fluid poured out everywhere, revealing to human-like beings. After the smoke cleared one of the beings sat up and opened its eyes.

If someone were there to witness the event, they would notice that the being looked like a beautiful young girl that looked no older than 18 years old. She had smooth pale skin, chin length blue hair, and red eyes with slits in them. She also had pointed ears like an elf. The young girl stepped out of the pod and walked over to the other pod which contained her older brother.

"_Soon, very soon…..brother, you and I….shall pass judgment on this world_," the young girl said and she placed her hand on her brothers arm. It looks like the world is about to experience a whole new terror. "_Just you wait Archanfel…..my brother and I shall pass judgment upon you, and not even the two Quantum units can save you from that_," the young girl said aloud.

End of Arc 1


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own the Guyver franchise. They are owned by Takaya Yoshiki-san, the original creator of the Guyver franchise. I do own my own original characters which this story is based upon._

_There may be some crossovers with some of the original Guyver universe characters as well as those of a few friends if they allow it. _

**Previously**, _a young man named Koujin Daniels starts his junior high school life in Japan and once he got there, he met a beautiful girl named Shiori. After years of dating and finally graduating high school, Koujin was going to ask her to marry him. But a mysterious group called the Chronos Cooperation kidnaps Shiori, her family, and the Iwakari family. Years later down the road back in America, Koujin and his good friend Collin reunite and they are both now Guyvers. Shiori has also become a Guyver and is forced to work for Chronos. The three friends are then brought together and temporarily team up with the Guyver 3 to fight a team of Zoanoids. The battle ends and Koujin, Collin, and Shiori return to Koujin's home in California. Little do they know that an ancient and powerful force that is just as strong as Archanfel has revived and is heel bent on killing him, even if it means going through the innocent._

**Chapter 4: ****Meetings, Alliances, & A New Enemy**

Author: HyperGuyver (a.k.a. Toku Warrior)

E-mail:

**Los Angeles** **California**

**Daniels** **Family Mansion**

It was a beautiful spring morning in the month of May. The sun was out, there weren't any clouds in the sky, the birds were chirping their songs of love and life, and all was peaceful. That is if you can call Shiori chasing Collin around the whole estate with a metal bat peaceful. Apparently, Collin had accidentally eaten the breakfast that Shiori had made for Koujin and she seemed pretty upset (well, wouldn't you). Every time she got closer to him she swung the bat hard and every time she did, Collin would either duck or just run even faster so as not to get hit.

As they were running Shiori was yelling at him at the top of her lungs while Collin was begging for forgiveness. With all the racket going on, it wouldn't surprise anyone that some of those who were wanting to sleep in had been woken up due to all the noise emanating from outside. In a big bedroom located in the east wing of the mansion there was a large bed with a canopy on the top which draped red silk sheets over the sides so as to block out some of the sunlight from the eyes of the beds' occupant.

The bed itself was covered in red silk sheets. The pillow casings though were a different colour. The pillow on the right was covered in a white silk pillow case while the one on the left was covered in a black silk pillow case. The right side of the bed was empty but the left side was still occupied by a young man with red hair. His eyes slowly opened when the loud sound of something metal striking a stone surface echoed through the air. The young man rubbed his eyes and groaned as he sat up and stretched his body out.

He picked himself up out of bed and headed over to the huge window that was at least 12 feet high and 10 feet wide. He opened the window and looked outside to see what all the commotion was about. As he peered outside he noticed a young man with long silver hair that reached down to his lower back and was tied in a braided fashion running from a girl with chin length silver hair that was swinging a metal bat at him. The young red headed man got fed up with all the racket and called down to the other two.

"OK, that's enough! Now what the hell is going on? Shiori, why are you trying to hit Collin with that bat?" the young man yelled at the two below. Upon hearing him yell, the other two outside stopped running and both had almost fallen over.

"Oh, morning Koujin. How'd you sleep?" Shiori asked her beloved.

"Pretty good until you two woke me up. What's going on and what's with the bat?"

"Oh, this?" Shiori replied pointing to the bat in her right hand. "Well, ya see. I tried my hand at making you breakfast and when I finished I decided to go get cleaned up before I brought it up to the room. Of course when I returned to the kitchen a few minutes later, I saw this 'GLUTTON' finishing the last of the meal. That's why I'm chasing him around with this bat. I'm gonna pound some sense into him!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you left that plate unattended. If you were gonna be gone for a few minutes, ya should have left a note saying 'DO NOT TOUCH' or something like that," Collin quipped back at her statement.

"It's called 'common sense' you dumbass. If it wasn't meant for you then you shouldn't have—"

"ENOUGH! No more arguing. Shiori, drop the bat and get back up here. Collin, apologize to her then go watch TV or something." Koujin yelled at the both of them.

"But I've been trying to apolo—"

"Don't argue. Just do it! If you think you're in trouble now by waking me up then you don't want to find out what would happen if you wake up Saki or my mother. Remember the last time you woke them up Collin?"

Collin grimaced at the memory. There was one time when he went to visit Koujin when he had a fever. Needless to say it was early in the morning and a Saturday and everyone was still asleep. Well, Collin went to Koujin's room and found Saki sleeping next to him, keeping him company. He went and gently shook Koujin to wake him up, which worked. Only problem was that he woke up Saki as well and the next thing he knew was that he was kneeling on the floor holding his groin due to being elbowed in the crotch by Saki. Koujin had then warned Collin that it was never a good idea to wake her up that early on a Saturday, even if it was an accident.

After all was said and done, Collin ended up watching the TV in the den while Shiori went back up to the room that she shared with Koujin so that they could spend time together. It had only been a couple of months since Koujin had become the Dark Quantum Guyver and had been reunited with Shiori. They spent every single day together since then catching up on lost time. Of course they also spent time with their friends and families as well so as not to let anyone feel like they were ignoring them.

**Koujin and Shioris' Room**

Shiori sat on the bed reading a book while Koujin was in their own private bathroom taking a shower. While reading her book she quietly kept thinking about ways she could finally give herself to him. Sure, they kissed, cuddled, made-out, and even slept in the same bed; but they had never done IT yet and Koujin just wanted to wait for the right moment. Shiori on the other hand, even though she loved Koujin and the making out and other things couples did, was starting to show signs of being overly horny whenever they were alone together. She had gone as far as wearing a see-through nightgown one night and when Koujin had finally gotten into bed she sprawled herself on top of him so that he could see her naked body through the nightgown.

This had surprised Koujin and when he tried to back away, he accidentally slammed the back of his head on the headboard knocking himself out. Shiori really wanted to be with him and she kept increasing her advances towards him but with every advance she made, he would back out of it by saying he wasn't ready to take that step yet. What she didn't seem to remember was that Koujin was sort of a traditionalist person. He wanted to wait for the night they were married before taking her. He just never got around to popping the question to her. '_Damn it, why won't he just understand the way I feel_?' she thought why'll looking back at the door which led to their private bathroom.

While Shiori was in the bedroom reading and pondering on how to get Koujin in bed with her, Koujin was thinking about a few things himself while taking his shower. '_Strange, ever since the incident back at the mountains, we haven't had much trouble with either Chronos or Zeus' Thunderbolt. I don't think that I have to worry about the dark Guyver that much but it's Chronos that's got me worried_.' Koujin thought to himself while thinking back to the time a few weeks back when he and Collin had attacked a Zoanoid processing plant. They hadn't met much resistance and they even ran into Zeus' Thunderbolt on that mission. Of course, the dark Guyver, instead of attacking the two Guyvers, asked if they would probably like to meet up with him and the other Japanese Guyver and possibly talk about a future alliance.

This idea did seem interesting but for some reason, there was something about that dark Guyver that just didn't sit well with him. He hadn't mentioned this to Shiori or the others yet but he knew he'd have to sooner or later. Speaking of Shiori, when he and Collin had gotten back from that mission he had gone to take a shower. Of course that ended up with him slamming the back of his head against the faucet when she snuck up behind him while in the shower and glomped him, pressing her naked body against him. That startled the living hell out of him.

He could still remember how soft her breasts felt against the skin of his back. He loved her more than anything else in the world but he just wanted it to be the perfect moment, like on the night of their honeymoon. 'Damn, if only she'd understand how I felt about that king of…thing. I'd love to take her but I want it to be special.' Koujin thought while kicking himself mentally. It's true he didn't like pushy girls but Shiori wasn't really pushy, just determined. Of course, she knew when not to tempt him as there days he liked her assertiveness and days when he just wanted peace and quiet. It was on those days that she let him be and just snuggled up next to him while they watched TV or a movie.

They had gone out on a few dates and even gone skinny dipping in the pool. 'I think the next time we go out I'll pop the question to her.' Koujin thought as he turned off the water and opened the sliding door of the shower. The next thing that happened surprised him as he heard an 'eep' and looked the bathroom door to see not only Shiori looking his naked form, but also her mother.

"Eh….S-S-STOP STARRING AND SHUT THE DAMN DOOR!" he shouted out which the two women quickly followed his orders and closed the door fast with both of their faces turning beat red.

"Oh man, now I'm not gonna be able to think properly for the rest of the day," Shiori said to her mother with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Well, I can at least say that when you two do finally give yourselves to one another, you'll definitely have fun dear. Especially since your boyfriend is so well….endowed." Chiaki said to her daughter in a playful and sultry tone.

"MOTHER, shut up!"

"Well it's true," Chiaki replied with a sly smirk.

The door opened back up and Koujin stepped out wearing only a pair of black pants and nothing else. He was finishing drying his hair and he didn't have a shirt on. Some small, left over water droplets still adorned his chest and abs and when the two women saw this they blushed as their whole bodies turned bright red.

'_Oooo, very nice. If only I were a little bit younger_.' Chiaki thought.

'Dirty thoughts, dirty thoughts. I'm gonna have really dirty and kinky thought about him all day now.' Shiori thought to herself while licking her lips in a hungry fashion.

Koujin saw this and decided to head over to his dresser and put on a pair of white socks and a black short sleeved shirt with a picture of a glowing orb in the center of it. The glowing orb reminded Chiaki and Shiori of a glowing control medal. The three of them decided to head down to the parlor so Koujin could finally get something to eat. Right as they exited the bedroom, Koujin was nearly knocked down to the ground as Marie had jumped up and glomped him from behind. Koujin regained his balance as Marie let go of him.

"Well, good morning Marie. Lively as usual." Koujin told her in a calm and gentle manner.

"Ohayo Kou-chan!" Marie answered her friend in Japanese with a very happy and energetic voice.

"Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"Hai."

**Kitchen**

The four of them then went towards the kitchen were a big breakfast was already prepared and being devoured by the rest of the mansions residents. Shiori and Ileana's families had been staying with the Daniels family ever since they were rescued from the Arizona base. Koujin's parents, along with his grandfather and Ryuuhei, had been eating quietly. Sasuke was sitting at the far end of the table with Saki and they were feeding each other their breakfasts. Collin had shown up a few minutes earlier and was watching the news on a portable TV that was sitting in front of him while chewing on a piece of toast that was sticking out of his mouth. Chiaki joined her husband while Koujin, Shiori and Mari went and sat next to Collin.

Marie sat to Koujin's left while Shiori sat at his right. Usually, Shiori would playfully tease Koujin by either playing footsies of letting her hand wander up and down his leg. But, after what had happened this morning, she was going to give him a break. One of the butlers placed their plates in front of them and they started eating. Another butler placed a newspaper next to Koujins plate.

"Ne, Kou-chan. Can you pass me the funny section, please?" Marie asked him while chewing on a piece of bacon.

"Sure. Here ya go."

"Arigato, Kou-chan."

"You're welcome. Father, would you like me to pass the business section?"

"If you wouldn't mind." Alexander replied.

"Koujin, could you pass me the sports section while you're at it?" Ryuuhei asked.

"Of course. Here ya go. And please hand the business section to my father."

All the while, Collin had been watching the news with great interest. Apparently, Zeus' Thunderbolt had destroyed another Zoanoid processing plant. '_Sweet. Looks like that Dark Guyver is actually doing something good for a change_.' Collin that to himself with a smirk. It had been 3 months since the Gigantic Guyver had battled Khan and the city in Japan was slowly starting to rebuild. It had been on all the news channels in every country. Since then, Zeus' Thunderbolt had been busy wiping out as many processing plants as they possibly could.

Just then, an emergency report came on which made Collin stop munching on his food as his eyes popped open in shock. The news was showing live footage of both the Japanese Guyvers and a black, bug-like Zoanoid fighting against a whole horde of Zoanoids and Hyper Zoanoids. Even Imakarum had showed up and was fighting the Gigantic Dark.

"Guys, we gotta problem!" Collin shouted at his two fellow Guyvers.

Koujin and is father had been discussing about how some of his scientists at Bio-Tech Industries had begun secretly developing special weapons that could use quantum energy as a power source for its energy and ammo. These weapons were meant to aid Koujin and the others in battle. Of course, the conversation immediately ended as Collin called Koujin and Shiori over to view what he was watching on the TV.

"What's up Collin? What's on the news?" Shiori asked with a look of concern on her face.

"What's up? How about the two Japanese Guyvers getting their asses handed to them as we speak by a horde of Zoanoids, Hypers, and even Imakarum himself?" Collin quipped back at her.

They three of them watched the TV in shock while the rest of the group looked at them with little concern as they knew what was about to happen. Knowing them, they were going to rush in and help the two Guyvers. Even if they didn't really like the dark Guyver.

"Let's go you guys. It's time to bring in the reinforcements." Koujin spoke up as he headed for the front door with the other in tow.

"Hold up a second son. I have something for the three of you."

A few minutes later Koujin, Collin and Shiori were dressed in specially made combat gear. Collin was wearing a pair of black leather pants with red stripes going down the sides. He wore a tight red leather, zip-up, sleeveless shirt and a pair of red leather biker gloves. He also wore a black leather jacket that also had red stripes running down both the front and back and down the sides of the sleeves. The letters 'AG' could be seen on the upper left shoulder of his jacket. A true testament to Collins fiery temperament.

Shiori also had on a pair of new clothes. Like Collin, most of it was black but instead of the red coloured parts of the clothing, hers had white stripes on her jacket and pants, and a pair of white gloves and a white leather zip-up sleeveless shirt. The letters 'WQG' could be seen on the upper left shoulder of her jacket. Also, attached to her right thigh was a strap with small, wand-like device hooked to it. This device has the ability to use quantum energy and focus it into a beam of light and lash it around like a whip.

Koujin, like the others, had the same type of getup but his whole uniform was completely black. The letters 'DQG' could be seen on the upper left shoulder of his jacket. He also had a special pair of gauntlets built into his gloves which allow him to produce quantum energy around his forearms which can then be focused for both offensive and defensive purposes. Even though these weapons were being powered by quantum energy, they only had enough offensive power to handle regular Zoanoids. Guyver Killers, Hypers, and Zoalords would be out of the question with the new weapons.

The three looked over their new clothes and gear and thanked Alexander for the new gifts. With that done, the three of them headed outside and summoned their Guyver armors.

"HENSHIN!"

"ASTRAL MORPH!"

"QUANTUM BURST!"

Koujin and Shiori were surrounded in their usual blast fields as their armors formed on their bodies and Collin was surrounded by his usual blast field while his Guyver armor attached itself to him. After a moment later, the blast fields dispersed and all three Guyvers' air vents expelled all the unwanted waste material as their control medals glowed, signaling the completed transformation sequence.

"Collin, did the news broadcast says where the fight was taking place?" Koujin asked the Astral Guyver.

"Yeah, they said it was taking place in Neo Metropolis. That's pretty far from here though. Think you can get those navi-spheres of yours to teleport us there?"

"Shouldn't be a problem." Koujin replied.

Koujin began to concentrate as his control medal began to glow. A moment later, the two navi-spheres appeared and opened up a vortex of swirling red and blue energy. The three Guyver walked into the vortex and a moment later the vortex disappeared.

**Neo Metropolis**

**The Battleground**

Neo Metropolis, a city where peace was supposed to reign. This city was built after the event called 'X-Day' came to pass. The city was meant to be a neutral area where people of many different races could live without fear. There were no crimes, no accidental deaths, and the technological life style had been a great benefit to the lives of the people that lived here. Until an hour ago, Neo Metropolis was booming to the brim with life as couples ate at French cafes, little kids were playing games at the local arcade, and teenagers were shopping for things that were the latest fashion. Of course, now all that was gone as the once prosperous utopia which was supposed to stand as a symbol of good faith from Chronos was no more than a bloody battleground littered with the corpses of the dead; both of the innocent and the guilty.

Buildings were destroyed in the ongoing battle between Chronos, Zeus' Thunderbolt, and the small Japanese resistance. Those who were able to escape from the battlefield had been evacuated to a nearby town for safety. Of course, there were those that were not so fortunate. The ground was covered by the bodies of dead men, women, and children. In one small shopping distract, a huge piece of rubble from a nearby skyscraper had landed on top of a toy store. Under some of the debris, arms of parents and children could be been seen with blood spatters on the ground. One arm of a child was seen clutching a small stuffed teddy bear. This was the site of not a war, but of a complete and total massacre.

Nearby, in a small department store that wasn't entirely destroyed, five people were watching from a shattered window while some were taking notes and pictures of the ongoing battle. A young portly man who looked no older than 19, two young women who also looked no older than 19, and two gentlemen, one in his late 30's to his early 40's and the other who seemed to be in his early 30's, were the only occupants. One of the women was starring worriedly as she saw one of the Guyvers fighting for his life against 20 or so Zoanoids. '_Sho…please win_.' She thought to herself quietly.

On the battlefield, both the Gigantic Dark and Guyver 1 were doing their best fighting against an entire onslaught of Zoanoids. While Gigantic Dark was fighting against Imakarum, Guyver 1 was fighting against a group of Zoanoids that had surrounded him. He was not alone though as Aptom and a few Libertus were by his side. Griselda and some more Libertus were at the other end of the battlefield trying their best to kill off all the other Zoanoids that were coming at them.

"This isn't good Aptom. We're being overrun!" Guyver 1 told his Zoanoid comrade.

"I know Fukamachi. But there isn't much we can do here. Chronos is pulling out all the stops here and now. Unless we get some help we're finished." Aptom replied to his friend. He didn't want to think like that but even he knew that their chances of survival had already gone out the window.

The people within the building were still observing when a stray energy blast struck at the still damaged skyscraper, sending down more rubble on top of the small building where they were located. Guyver 1 and the others saw this but they were unable to move in time to help their friends.

"MIZUKI!!!" Guyver 1 screamed at the top of his lungs, watching as the huge rubbles was about to fall on top of his girlfriend.

Just outside of the battlefield, a swirling red and blue vortex appeared and out flew the two Quantum Guyvers and the Astral Guyver. As they exited and flew off to the battle the vortex disappeared. Just as they were about to be over the battlefield, they heard someone cry out the name of a person. Koujin looked around and saw that the scream came from a blue Guyver that was looking towards a building with people in it. He then saw a huge piece of rubble falling from a skyscraper and heading straight for the small group. Koujin knew what was about to happen and he had to think fast.

"Shiori, Collin, you two go and help Guyver 3. I'll go and protect the small group of people from the falling rubble. Once I'm done I'll rejoin you." Koujin shouted out to his friends.

"We got it bro. Astral Guyver and White Quantum Guyver are heading out!" Collin shouted as he flew with Shiori to aid the rebels.

**_Be Careful Koujin_.** Shiori told her boyfriend telepathically. Koujin nodded and headed off to save the small group of people.

Mizuki and the others looked up at their impending doom with terror in their eyes. They all saw their lives flash before them and each one was wishing they had a chance to do one final thing that they'd always wanted to do. Mizuki and the other closed their eyes just as the huge piece of rubble was about to hit them. They waited for their impending doom but were surprised when it didn't come. The next thing they heard, instead of screaming or panicking was a big '**KABOOM**' as the rubble blew up into tiny little pieces.

The whole battle had stopped and everyone that had been fighting looked on at the building where a dust cloud was formed above it. Sho looked over and saw Mizuki and the other looking straight up at the cloud. He let out a sigh as he was relieved that she was alright until his hyper sensors started moving, alerting him that there was a powerful being above her and the group. Everyone looked at the cloud as it slowly faded away, revealing a dark figure floating in the middle of the air covered in glowing red and blue bands of energy.

Agito looked up at the figure and realized who it was and let a smirk cross his face under his armor. '_Looks like we just caught a lucky break_.' He thought to himself as Griselda and the Astral and White Quantum Guyver landed right next to him. Imakarum looked at the two new fighters and immediately recognized who they were.

"Okajima?! What are you doing here? And the Astral Guyver as well?" Imakarum hissed in shock. Sho and Aptom wondered who they were until they recognized the White Quantum Guyver from the few times they had fought her. They didn't know whether or not she was here to fight against Chronos or to help kill the Guyvers.

"It's quite simple really. We saw the news report on TV and decided to help out the Guyvers. We figured it would be to our benefit as they are better to have around alive then dead. Wouldn't you agree Makishima?" Shiori asked the Gigantic Dark who simply nodded in response to her question.

"Ok Makishima, you mind explaining what's going here?" Aptom asked.

"I'd rather know who that guy over there is. The one who just saved Mizuki and the others. Just who is he?" Sho asked.

Imakarum looked over to who Sho was talking about and was shocked to see a dark Guyver floating in the air with its arms folded across its chest. '_It couldn't be. Is that the Dark Quantum Guyver? What's he doing here_?' he thought to himself. The Dark Quantum Guyver began to lower himself down into the building with Tetsuro watching in awe. Koujin landed in the middle of the group of people who just starred at him with disbelieving eyes. Tetsuro was the first to get a hold of himself and walked over to the Guyver.

"Thanks for the save….whoever you are. Who are you?" Tetsuro asked.

"You can call me Yami for now. I'm also known as the Dark Quantum Guyver." Koujin replied.

Sho wasn't going to let an unknown Guyver with that much power to be near his friends as he didn't know if he could trust him. He ran over to and into the building and saw that his friends were conversing with the new dark Guyver. Mizuki saw him enter and ran over and jumped into his arms while slinging hers over his neck.

"Sho, you're ok.." she said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just relieved that you and the other are alright. But who's this guy?" Sho asked her while pointing over to the other Guyver.

"He says his name is Yami and that he's the Dark Quantum Guyver." She explained.

"Dark Quantum Guyver?!" Sho asked in a shocked voice. "You mean there's more than one Quantum unit?"

"Look, I'll explain everything to you later. Right now I suggest we work together to beat Chronos and then get out here as fast as we can." Koujin suggested to Sho who nodded in agreement.

Sho gave one last reassuring look to his friends and girlfriend before he and the Dark Quantum Guyver headed out into the battlefield. Agito and the others joined them, looked at each other for a few moments, and then turned their gazes onto Imakarum and the Zoanoids and got into battle stances. If they were going down, they would go down fighting with everything they had.

'_This isn't good. The battle was in our favor until a moment ago. A little more and we could have worn down Makishima to where the gigantic armor disengaged itself to recharge. But now, even if we do manage to do that, we have three more Guyvers to contend with. All three of them are at least 3x's stronger than a standard Guyver and two of them can harness raw quantum energy and use it as a weapon_.' Imakarum thought to himself. He knew his chances of victory just flew out the window.

Then he felt a presence which scared the hell out of him. It felt like his master Archanfel, but different. It was darker, and was filled with a malicious intent to kill any and everything it saw in its path.

The two Quantum Guyvers heads snapped up as they sensed something that sent shivers of total terror up and down their spines. Just a few hundred feet, standing on top of one of the only undamaged skyscrapers, was a beautiful young girl with pointy ears, smooth pale skin, blue chin-length hair, red slitted eyes, and wearing a white toga-type leotard with a black cape fluttering in the wind behind it. She was enjoying the battle that had been taking place.

Of course, her enjoyment ended when the two Quantum Guyvers and the Astral Guyver arrived on the scene. They didn't pose much of a threat to her now, but she remembered some of the information that had been given to her by the ship computer that the one with the dark Quantum unit would later evolve into a more fearsome being and would have enough power to rival bother hers, her brothers, and Archanfel.

Of course, he was only a threat if he was against them. Nothing ever said they had to be enemies. She was going to try to sway him to her side of thinking. (Heh, fat chance.) She teleported off the top of the building and then reappeared in front of the Zoanoids and the Guyvers.

All of the Guyvers' hyper sensors told them of this beings power and it scared the living hell out of them. Imakarum was just as scared and decided it was best to get the hell out of dodge while they had the chance. With a wave of his hand, Imakarum teleported both himself and his remaining Zoanoids away from the battle field and back to their base in Central City.

The young girl looked the remaining people up and down, as if passing her own sense of judgment on them. She first looked at Mizuki, Tetsuro and the others that were hiding in the building. They were no threat to her as they were neither Guyvers or modified humans. She then rested her sights on the ones in front of her. First looking at Griselda and the few remaining Libertus. She knew the Libertus would be no problem but she did consider Griselda a possible threat if she were to let her guard down.

She then peered over at Aptom and was shocked at how his genetic makeup was so much different from any other Zoanoid or Zoalord. She knew she would have to be careful with this one. Then at last her eyes moved over to the five Guyvers. She first eyed Guyver 1. She then let her minds' eye look over him and she was able to see him in his human form. '_Oh, he's kinda cute. Maybe I can try and take him if nothing else works out_.' she thought to herself as she finished looking at him, allowing her gaze to examine Gigantic Dark. She had heard about the Gigantic Guyvers and was slightly impressed to say the least.

'_So this is the type of Guyver that's supposed to be able to defeat any Zoalord. Humph! Please, this thing was only designed to fight Archanfel in his current state. It wouldn't even last 30 seconds if it were to go against him when he's at full power. Still, I must admit it looks kinda cool_.' she thought as she scanned him with her minds eye. She saw his human form and lightly smirked. '_Now he's cute. I wonder if they can be affected by my hypnotic stare. Guess we'll find out sooner or later_.'

She then eyed the Astral Guyver. After looking him over and scanning him with her minds eye, she was slightly impressed at his battle power. He could possibly end up becoming a worthy opponent if he could fight properly.

She then looked at the White Quantum Guyver. Her battle form looked like it would be a worthy opponent. The girl then scanned her with her minds eye and looked at Shioirs' human form. She was taken aback by her beauty, "Lovely," the girl said slightly aloud while giving the female Guyver a sort of seductive stare. She would definitely make a wonderful love toy for her 'certain' urges.

(For those wondering, yes, this newcomer is bisexual)

She then finally rested her eyes on the Dark Quantum Guyver. What she saw did not disappoint her at all. He looked slightly similar to the female Quantum Guyver but his fierce battle power was even greater than here. She could also sense that he was somehow connected to a Relic. Even more so, it would seem that her ships computer was right. This Guyver had the ability to evolve and change its form over time. That is, once it learned how. She lastly scanned him with her minds eye and was completely amazed at how gorgeous he looked. The small scar across the bridge of his nose gave him character.

She looked at his whole body and smiled a sultry grin while licking her lips hungrily. She eyed him as if she were a wild animal in heat. She had come to a decision, he would be the one she would want as her lover and mate. Of course, she had to test his power first. He might not be able to access his evolution forms now but that didn't mean he wasn't worth it. She smiled another sultry grin and raised her right arm while pointing at him.

"You there, the black Quantum Guyver. I've decided, you shall be my opponent."

"What?! What are you talking about? Who the hell are you?" Koujin asked in a somewhat shocked tone.

"My yes, how rude of me. I guess I should tell you my name, seeing as that once I beat you, I'll be taking you back with me to be both my servant…..and my mate." the girl said in a seductive tone which sent shivers down Koujins spine.

"What do you mean mate? He belongs to me so hands off you skanky bitch!" Shiori shouter at her in protest.

Sho looked at Agito with a questioning look and Makishima just shrugged his shoulder, gesturing that he didn't know what was happening. Aptom and Collin were quietly and secretly placing their bets on which of the two would win in case a cat fight broke out. Even some of the Libertus were placing their bets. They also set up bets on the off chances that Koujin ended up fighting her.

"My, my, what a nasty temper you have there. I don't think you'd be the perfect mate for him at all."

"Urusei, bakayarou! He's my boyfriend and that's that. If you want a boyfriend then go find one someplace else."

"Sorry, but I want him. So stop complaining and just give him to me."

Everyone just sweat dropped while watching the two girls continuing argument over who would claim the Dark Quantum Guyver as their lover. Sho was dumbfounded while Agito and Griselda just sighed in disbelief. Aptom and Collin were holding their sides while laughing their asses off. Mizuki and the other just didn't even bother to pay attention as it was a pointless argument. Koujin just starred at the two of them with a bewildered look on his face though you couldn't tell due to it being covered by his Guyver armor.

"And I said forget it! He's mine, end of story!"

"You don't deserve a man like him. I'm taking him away with me as I can give him pleasure beyond his wildest dreams."

"Oh no you're not, you fucking slut!!! You can't have him."

"Oh yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"Um…..don't I get to have a say in this," Koujin replied somewhat weakly.

"URUSEI!!!" they both shouted back at him.

Koujin cringed back in shock everyone else snickered at the response. Aptom walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Sucks, doesn't it kid?"

"Yep." Koujin replied back.

The two girls argued for over five minutes about who'd be the better lover Koujin. In all aspects, Koujin didn't really care; he just wanted it to end. He knew that sooner or later they'd stop and he'd have to fight this girl. Of course, Koujin didn't like fighting women as it was against his moral code. But if the power this girl was giving off was indeed accurate, he'd have no choice. Especially if he didn't want to end up as her love toy.

Having had enough of the arguing and the bickering between the two, Koujin walked over to them and firmly grabbed the new girl by the ear while grabbing Shiori by her head horn. Each girl let out an 'ow' from the sudden pain and both of them glared daggers at the Dark Quantum Guyver.

"Ok, that's quite enough from the both of you. This is meaningless." Koujin released the both of them. "Now you….whoever you are…would you mind telling me what your name is, what you're doing here, and to be more precise…what the hell is going on?"

"Sorry about that. Let me introduce myself. My name is Nala. Nala Kaluai. I'm an Awakened Ancient Zoalord, or in gender cases, Zoalady. What I'm doing here is simple. I was merely enjoying the destruction that both those two Guyvers over there and those Zoanoids were causing while fighting each other." Nala told him while folding her arms over her chest.

"Ok, that's a start. So you're an Awakened Ancient Zoalady? Interesting. Now, what's this about wanting to fight me and making me your mate?" Koujin asked with some interest.

"That's simple really. My brother and I were created around the same time as Archanfel was. Our powers and abilities are on the same level as his own…or at least, the kind of power he once had before he was severely injured by the Creators."

"Wow, so the power he's capable of right now is nothing near as what he's truly capable of?" Koujin asked her which she answered with a gentle nod.

"So what about this fighting me and wanting me as your mate?"

"I'm getting to that. You see, me and my brother were created for the sole purpose of wiping out the Creators mistake if they should somehow survive. We would then kill ourselves after we accomplished this task so as not to cause trouble for the Creators." She said with a smile. "Though, I have no intention of ever killing myself. This life I have right now is just so much fun. There are so many wondrous things that this world has to offer me for my own enjoyment."

"You are definitely one whacked out woman." Aptom told her.

"Yeah, but as the saying goes. 'To each his own.'"

"True."

"Can we get back to the discussion at hand please?!" Agito hissed.

"Right, now where was I. Oh yeah. Well, I'm not gonna off myself just cuz the Creators said to do so. Oh, I almost forgot to mention. I have you two Quantum Guyvers to thank for my awakening."

"Us?!" Koujin and Shiori said in unison while pointing at one another.

"Mm Hmm. You see, the Quantum units sent out a type of frequency that our Relic ship picked up on. It concluded that you were a threat to the Creators so it chose to wake us up. I should really thank you."

"You're welcome…..I think." Koujin quipped.

"Now as for why I want to fight you and take you as my mate. It's true that at the moment that Gigantic Guyver over there is the strongest being among your little group. But you, my dear dark Quantum, have the ability to evolt."

"Evolt?! What's that?" Sho asked.

"Evolt is short for evolution. The Quantum units were originally created to harness and control the sheer raw power of high levels of quantum energy. Of course, one of the units was also built with a self evolt system. That unit just so happens to be dark Quantum here." Does that answer your question, my cute little blue Guyver?" Nala asked with a sultry smirk.

"Yes, thank you." Sho replied with a gulp while making a slight blush under his armor.

"Getting back on topic…" Shiori retorted sarcastically. She didn't like this girl at all.

While they were discussing times of old and the Quantum units, Mizuki and the others had decided to walk over and join them. Tetsuro had a note pad and pen out and was jotting down every bit of information that Nala was telling them. He was planning on publishing a book about this knowledge if he ever survived to do so.

"Sorry, it's easy to get off track. You see dark Quantum. You can evolt. This means that over time, you'll gain new forms and abilities. So far you have demonstrated both your 'Save Form' and your 'Battle Form.' Over time, with some more battle experience, and with the right amount of persuasion, you'll gain another form. From what information I was given, you have a total of four forms. Those are Save, Battle, War, and Neo. Believe it or not, your War Form is the next form you'll ascend to. Of course you can go back and forth with these forms whenever you choose. It basically depends on the situation your in."

Everyone was shocked at this turn of events. The Quantum units were powerful already. They could easily give the Gigantic Guyvers a run for their money if they caught them off guard. But to have two more forms was something else. Agito was definitely worried about this. He didn't want beings that could end up being more powerful than him to exist. He would have to find some way to get rid of these Quantum Guyvers later on down the road when the opportunity presented itself.

"So only the dark Quantum has this ability?" Tetsuro asked.

"Yep. Would you like to know the estimated strength?" she asked which got her a nod from everyone who was there.

"Well, it's predicted that the War Form can almost match the Gigantic Guyvers power. But of course, the Neo Form is even stronger. At full power, an enhanced with the Quantum Coupler, the Neo Form could easily kill Archanfel with one well aimed blow without even trying. As such, if and when you do reach Neo Form, not a single being on the planet could stop you. The only beings that could fight you evenly or even overpower you would either be a creature sent by the Creators to deal with such power, if me, my brother and Archanfel were to team up, or if you were to fight a Guyver Zoalord."

"Whoa! That's incredible. To think that the dark Quantum can actually achieve such levels of power." Aptom replied with shock to the information Nala had just shared with them

"I know. Such as why, my dear dark Quantum, I want to fight you and claim you as my mate. I want to fight you so I can test you current battle power and maybe even push you into accessing your next stage of evolution. As for the wanting you for my mate, well it should be obvious. If any woman is gonna claim such a powerful being as her own, it's gonna be me." Nala finished while licking her lips.

Koujin gulped at this last part of information. He definitely didn't want that. If anything, he wanted to live a peaceful life with Shiori. But he knew he wasn't going to get a choice in the matter. Nala was here to fight and it seemed he'd have to oblige. Koujin, deciding he'd better end this now before it got worse, sent all the Guyvers a telepathic message telling them to get a safe distance away and to protect those that couldn't protect themselves. The others did so and within a matter of moments, only Koujin and Nala were left standing on the battlefield. Koujin slipped into a battle stance and prepared himself for a fight that he would most likely lose.

"Well, let's get this show on the road." Koujin told his opponent.

"Glad you're taking me so seriously. Well, I won't disappoint you….._my love_." She replied in a seductive voice. She then floated 5 feet into the air and prepared herself for battle.

About half a mile away on top of a nearby skyscraper, another being that shared some resemblance to Nala was watching and waiting for the battle to begin. Though, unlike Nala, this being was male. A moment later, a golden vortex of energy appeared next to his right and once the glow died down, in the vortexes place stood non other than Archanfel. He had come to watch this fight as he had sensed Nala's power all the way from the Isle of Sihla. Archanfel turned to look at the other Zoalord and then back to the battle.

"So, you two have finally woken up. I guess things are about to change. Only thing is, will it be a change for the better…or a change for the worse? What do you think….my dear ancient Zoalord? My dear….Sagaes?" Archanfel asked.

"We'll just have to wait…….and see. Won't we….Archanfel?"

Toku Warrior: Wow, new enemies have appeared and it seems one of them has her sites set on taking Koujin all for herself. What's a Guyver to do? Also, what's the mystery behind the Evolt Forms? Find out in the chapter. I like to thank my friend, Moonraker One from Japan-Legend, for letting me use Central City in this fic. It was a city he created and he said I could use it. Well, please R & R.


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own the Guyver franchise. They are owned by Takaya Yoshiki-san, the original creator of the Guyver franchise. I do own my own original characters which this story is based upon._

_There may be some crossovers with some of the original Guyver universe characters as well as those of a few friends if they allow it. _

**Chapter 5: ****Koujin's Defeat! Rescue Plans**

Author: HyperGuyver (a.k.a. Toku Warrior)

It had been over 20 minutes since the battle between Koujin and Nala had begun and it seemed like it was a one way battle. For every move that Koujin made, Nala simply avoided and countered with a move of her own. During the whole fight he had not landed a single hit on her. Nala was not impressed and kept on goading him, telling that he could do better and that it would be over soon. All of this was getting on his nerves and he had almost had enough of her messing with his head. All the mean while, the other Guyvers and their friends had been watching and some even made wincing gestures every time Nala landed one of her powerful punches into Koujin's face. Shiori was a complete and total nervous wreck and Collin was in no better shape than she was as neither of them had ever seen Koujin take such a beating before.

'_Koujin, please win. You just have to win this fight. I can't stand the thought of losing you to that…that…slut_!' Shiori thought to herself.

'_C'mon bro. You can do this. Win this thing. Don't let that Zoa-tramp beat you and force you to be hers_.' Collin thought as he starred at the battle without even blinking.

On the other side of the battlefield, Archanfel and Sagaes were watching the battle with interest. For Sagaes, he just wanted his little sister to be happy. If that meant that she wanted her mate to be a Quantum Guyver then he'd live with it. As for Archanfel, he had heard about Sagaes and Nala from some of the old files that the Creators had left behind. He had also heard about how powerful they truly were. If anything, he wanted the Dark Quantum Guyver to win this battle and kill Nala. That way, it'd be one less rogue Zoalord to worry about. Especially when those rogue Zoalords was just as powerful as he used to be.

The battle continued and a few news choppers were in the air covering the battle. They had to make sure not to get to close to the action or else risk getting killed. To the reporters, they saw the Guyvers as the enemy as Chronos had labeled them as an alien vanguard that was sent to destroy humanity. So to see a Guyver getting its butt kicked by a powerful human-like being was a good thing to them. Though there were a few reporters that believed that Chronos had lied about that and that the Guyvers were actually allies to the human race.

As the news choppers got closer, a stray blast from one of Nala's energy attacks flew past Koujin and slammed into one of the choppers, blowing it up and killing the reporters inside. This made Koujin angry as Nala didn't care if the innocent got involved. To her they were just fodder that was meant to serve her kind. With his increasing anger, his speed and power were also slowly increasing. Enough to where he had actually almost landed a hit on the ancient female Zoalady.

Nala noticed his increasing power and figured out how to increase it more. Koujin sped towards her and focused some of his quantum energy into his hand. The red and blue energy enveloped his hand and made it glow with raw power. He arched his arm back and let loose a powerful left hook aimed directly for Nala's stomach. Nala saw it coming and managed to avoid the hit but just barely. She flew backwards and then headed towards the remaining news choppers. She formed balls of energy in her hands and launched them at the choppers.

"No! Don't do it!" Koujin screamed but it was too late.

The balls of energy impacted with the choppers and they all exploded upon impact. The deaths of all those innocent people in the helicopters and of the loved ones that they had left behind weighed heavily on his conscience. His anger was growing even greater and his judgment was starting to become slowly clouded by his anger. That was it. He had had enough. The red and blue bands on his armor glowed furiously as he activated his armors Quantum Coupler to its full capacity. He let out a shout of rage which vibrated around the battlefield and destroyed any remaining glass surfaces for miles around.

Shiori saw what was happening to him and was starting to get scarred. She had never, in all her life, seen Koujin this angry. The same could be said for Collin as well. Shiori then tried to plead with him telepathically for him to calm down but all she got was either static, no answer at all, or a deep angry howl. Shiori knew that if she was going to save Koujin from himself that she would have to intervene with his battle. Shiori started to fly towards Koujin but Nala noticed her and flew at her at a speed that not even she could match. Nala extended her left elbow and nailed Shiori in the gut, sending her flying right into Collin which sent the two of them into a collapsed building over 500 feet away.

Koujin saw this and rushed at the her with every intent to kill her. His speed had nearly tripled and this time he was able to get in front of Nala without her noticing him. He kneed her in her rib cage and cracked a few of her ribs as she was sent sprawling across the ground and into a light pole. Koujin didn't let up and started to fire his quantum enhanced pressure cannons in rapid succession at her downed body. The field was covered in dust as Koujin kept firing pressure cannon after pressure cannon. After almost two minutes of non-stop attacking at full power Koujin let up to see his handy work. What he didn't expect was for Nala to burst out of the dust cloud in her full Zoalady battle form and punch him in the face dead center with her spiked knuckles.

Koujin flew back and hit the ground so hard that he started to cough up blood. Nala landed in front of him and Koujin looked up to gaze at her in her Zoa form. Her skin was grey with red lines running up and down the center of her thighs and arms. She had pointy shoulder protrusions and she had Zoacrystal-like gems where her breasts once were. She had two forward pointing spikes on her forearms and a gravity globe-like object in the center of her abdomen. In the center of her forehead was a violet Zoacrystal and all around her body were 15 other assorted smaller Zoacrystals. She had energy amps on the side of her hips and a pair of black, angel-like wings sprouting from her back. She also had two broad spikes sprouting from the top of her head and pointing outwards. (think of Purg Stahl Zoalord form and that's how her head sorta look.)

"My, my. You actually managed to land a few hits on me that time. You were even able to crack a few ribs too. But it seems that you paid the price for such an unrestrained burst of power." Nala said as she licked her lips.

Koujin tried to stand up but was unable to due to being too exhausted from over using his Quantum Coupler the way he did. His armor began to glow white before his battle form reverted to its 'Save' form. Sho saw this and was guessing that the Dark Quantum Guyver was too low on power to fight anymore. He started running to go and aid the fallen Guyver when Mizuki grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing Sho?! If you go out there you'll be killed." she tried to plead with him.

"Mizuki, if I don't help him then she'll take him for herself and possibly turn an allay into an enemy. And I don't think I'm the only one thinking that way." Sho told her as they looked around and saw Agito, Aptom, Griselda, Collin and Shiori getting ready to attack.

The others were about to head out to help Koujin when a energy blast caught them by surprise and sent everyone flying. Agito managed to erect a barrier around those who weren't fighting and protected them from the blast. Agito and the others looked up to see another that looked like a male version of Nala's human form floating down towards them. The being landed in front of them and stood between them and Koujin.

"Alright you bastard! Get out of the way now or I'm gonna move you!" Collin yelled.

"I don't think so. This is my sisters' wish and I will not permit you to interfere with her fun."

"What was that? Fun? Does this look like a game to you, you dip shit?!" Aptom yelled at the newcomer.

"No. This is merely Nala's way of choosing her mate. Now she will finish the fight and claim her prize." he answered.

As if on cue, everyone turned their attentions towards the fight when Koujin started screaming bloody murder. Nala had an energy-like whip wrapped around him and it was sending over 3 million volts of electricity through his body. Shiori starred in horror as her beloved was being tortured. After a moment had passed Nala stopped the shock therapy and approached Koujin. Koujin fell to his knees and was moaning in intense pain, coughing up blood every few seconds. Nala picked him up effortlessly with one arm and then reached for his control medal. But, instead of ripping it out, she sent a small energy pulse into it which forced his armor to deactivate. The armor released his body and before everyone was the beaten and battered form of Koujin Daniels.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Shiori screamed as she raced towards him.

Sagaes simply flew in front of her and sent her flying back into the ground with one well placed right hook. Shiori hit the ground hard and then saw as Nala reverted to her human form. She licked her lips and placed Koujins lifeless form over her shoulder. She had won the fight and now claimed her prize. She and Sagaes rose into the air and started to fly away. Collin and Sho gave chase but Sagaes simply waved his hand at them and sent them flying backwards with a mere shockwave. Sagaes and Nala then opened up a teleportation vortex and disappeared within it, taking Koujin with them. The vortex disappeared and left the Guyvers and their allies speechless. Shiori just fell to her knees as her Guyver armor released itself from her. After her armor deactivated she just sat there with a blank look in her eyes. Aptom rushed over to her and checked her out.

"Not good guys. She's out like a light. I think the sight of her boyfriend being taken away like that might of driven her into a state of shock."

"Let's take her back to headquarters and get her looked at." Agito suggested.

"I don't think so! I'm taking her home." Collin yelled as her grabbed Shiori and held her in his arms. He flew off into the sky but none of the others gave chase. They didn't want to chance making an enemy out of two distraught Guyvers.

"I think we have a big problem you guys." Tetsuro stated.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Collin was sitting on the couch in the den explaining to the Daniels family what had happened. Saki and Marie were both shocked at hearing that Koujin had lost and at how he had gone berserk against the female Zoalord. Saki was extremely worried for Shiori as well. It wasn't everyday that you got a second chance with your first love and now she may have lost him forever.

Shiori was up in her room just starring blankly at the wall. She hadn't moved an inch since Collin brought her back home. Her mother was extremely concerned as Shiori had never been in a state like this before. Chiaki went over to her daughter and sat next to her.

"Shiori, I understand how you must feel. You lost Koujin once before and you were lucky enough to get him back. But now you may have lost him again and this time, permanently. So I have to ask you something. Are you just going to sit here and mope around in a state of shock or are you going to act like the Shiori I know and go out there and get your boyfriend back?" Mrs. Okajima asked her daughter.

Shiori's eyes started to blink and they regained their beautiful and determined luster. She turned and looked at her mother and did the only thing she could. She broke down and cried. She leaned her head against her mothers' chest and cried her eyes out. Chiaki just wrapped her arms around her and stroked her silver hair gently.

"There, there dear. Everything is going to be ok. I know you'll figure out a way of getting Koujin back."

"Thanks kaa-san. I needed to her those words." Shiori responded with a sniffle.

"Come on. Let's go down stairs and think of way to rescue Koujin." Shiori nodded at her mothers' suggestion.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Agito and Shizu were going over the reports of the recent battle with Chronos and the new female Zoalord, Nala. Agito was worried on what would become of the Dark Quantum Guyver now that he was Nala's prisoner. She could possibly turn him and make him one of the most powerful enemies known to man. Sho and Mizuki had also talked about this and were huddled next together on a sofa back at the base, sharing a blanket as they slept.

"Agito-sama, what do you plan to do now?" Shizu asked her master.

"I don't know really. I do know that I will have to eliminate the Dark Quantum Guyver someday in the future before he can become a threat to me but at the same time I know that we need to rescue him or else risk the chance of Nala converting him to her side and her way of thinking."

"May I make a suggestion?"

"You may Shizu."

"What if we sought out both the White Quantum Guyver and the Astral Guyver for help? We could agree to a temporary truce and work together to kill the new Zoalords and then once they're out of the way we can then start planning of ways to eliminate the Dark Quantum sometime down the road."

Agito thought about this for a second and then knew that he'd have to get Guyver 1 and Aptom to help too seeing as they were going to need all the firepower they could get to take on Nala and Sagaes. As Agito pondered this, Aptom and Tetsuro walked into the room with Natsuki close behind them. None of them really liked or trusted Agito anymore after how he had betrayed them but right now they had to work together if they ever going to survive.

"Hey Makishima, think of a good battle plan yet?" Tetsuro asked.

"Actually, Shizu came up with an idea and I was wondering if it'd work."

"Really, well then what's the plan?" Everyone turned around to see Sho and Mizuki as Sho asked the question.

"Well, first we need to make contact and then form an alliance with both the White Quantum and Astral Guyvers. Once we've done that, we track down and rescue the Dark Quantum and hopefully take out Nala and Sagaes. Does that sound fine Fukamachi?"

"Well, it's a plan and it's better than just sitting around her twiddling our thumbs."

"Agreed Sho. Well, all we have to do now is find those other two Guyvers."

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The corridor was dimly lit as the elevator came to a stop on the scientific wing of the Chronos base. The doors opened and out walked Dr. Barcus, accompanied by Imakarum and Sin. The three Zoalords headed to a special meeting room located deep within the Arizona base. They reached a door with the symbol of the advent emblazoned on it. The door opened and inside was the remaining Council members Jabir, Galenos, Clumeggnic and Archanfel himself.

The other three Zoalords sat down and a hologram of the recent battle between the Dark Quantum and Nala began to play. Everyone watched the battle from start to finish and when the video was over the real discussion began.

"So, what are your opinions?" Barcus asked all the remaining Council members.

"Well, I think that these new Zoalords may cause us trouble down the line. But if they can get rid of our little _Guyver_ problem then I say let them." replied Clumeggnic.

"You would say that. What you don't seem to realize is that the female Zoalord, Nala, wants to make the Dark Quantum Her lover. If those two join forces then not even we could stop them." Galenos quipped back at Clumeggnic.

"Well, there's the off chance that the Dark Quantum will refuse all of her advances and she'll just kill him and look for another mate." Jabir added in.

"I highly doubt it." Imakarum replied.

"Enough! What is your opinion, Lord Archanfel?"

Archanfel remained quiet as he thought about the information he had on Nala and Sagaes. He knew that they wouldn't go along with what the Creators had originally planned for them to carry out. They were going to live the way they saw fit. Archanfel then lifted his head and looked at his fellow Zoalords.

"I think that these new Zoalords should be….eliminated. They pose a threat to our goals and will not obey Chronos. So, for the time being, we shall try and free the accursed unit, Dark Quantum, from their grasp. By doing so he will be indebted to us. Either that or you can kill him once you rescue him. Either way is fine with me."

"Then it shall be so my lord. Lord Imakarum, please make ready your best troops to go and _save_ the Dark Quantum from his current fate." Barcus ordered.

"Very well. So as Lord Archanfel has decreed, so shall it be done."

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Shiori and Collin were back at the battlefield where Koujin had fought Nala. They were in their Guyver forms and were looking around for any clues that may lead them to Koujin's whereabouts.

"Don't worry Shiori. We'll find him." Collin tried to reassure her.

"I know Collin. I know. But it's only natural that I worry about him."

They continued to look through all the rubble and debris when their hyper sensors started to pick up movement. Collin and Shiori looked around frantically and couldn't make heads or tails as o how many beings surrounded them.

"Careful Shiori, we've got company." Collin warned her.

"I know!"

Collin continued to look around and was getting irritated at not being able to tell who or what was surrounding them. He had finally had enough. He already lost his best friend and now something else was trying to cause him trouble.

"Alright you sneaky bastards! Come out and face us!" Collin howled.

Ask and ye shall receive. From behind the rubble the largest amount of Libertus had emerged. Then Collin and Shiori began sensing other movement behind them. They turned around and noticed Guyver 1, Guyver 3, Griselda and Aptom standing behind them. Collin and Shiori extended their high frequency swords and got into battle positions.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down! We've come to talk!" Sho shouted while waving his arms in a 'don't shoot me' gesture.

"Ok, then talk." Shiori ordered.

"Look, we just want to help you get the Dark Quantum back. If he stays with Nala then we risk the chance that she'll corrupt and convert him to their side. So how about we help one another for now so that we can get him back?" Sho asked.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

In a Relic ship located in the Himalaya's, Koujin was sound asleep in a modern day makeshift bed covered in silk sheets. Nala sat on the other side of the bed next to Koujin and just gently stroked his hair. She didn't want to disturb her future love. '_Look at you. You look so precious and handsome lying there asleep. Your 'former' lover must have enjoyed this part of you very much. Well, now I'm going to enjoy you for the rest of eternity_.' she thought as she licked her lips. She so much wanted to just make him hers right then and there but she would rather let him get both comfortable and accustomed to his new surrounding first.

Sagaes walked in through the door and noticed his sister lean in and give her new mate a quick kiss on the cheek as she elegantly floated off the bed so as not to disturb him. She noticed her brother and floated over to him. Sagaes just looked at her and wondered how any man would ever choose another woman over his sister.

"What's the mater brother? You seem to have something on your mind." Nala asked him.

"Nothing really. I just want you to be truly happy, my little sister." This caused the female Zoalord to smile gently and blush a light pink.

"Well thank you brother dear." She leaned in and gave her brother a kiss on the cheek. "But you can't hide things from me. What is really on your mind?"

"Well, I talked with our ships' computer and it said that there are special components within it that have the ability to synchronize with the Quantum Units. It told me that if your new mate were to bio-boost anywhere near or inside the ship it could result in one of three things."

"And those are?"

"One: The ship explodes due to the interference from the quantum coupler built into the Quantum Unit. Two: Your mate dies as his control metal fails due to the interference the ship gives off within the ether stream which would in turn interfere with his quantum coupler which directs power through his control metal."

"And the third?"

"Just by being here, he could absorb the ships power and Evolt to 'War Form'."

Nala let these scenarios run through her mind for a moment while she walked back over to her new beloved. She lay down in the bed net to him and snuggled up close to him. She laid her head into his chest as she starred at him lovingly. He made her feel like a different person. He made her feel feelings which she never had before. Because of him, she wanted to live a peaceful life without destruction. A few days ago she may have wanted to destroy the Earth but now she just wanted to live in peace with Koujin.

"Nala….what's the matter? Did you hear a thing I said?"

"Yes, I heard you. If you're so worried about this ship then I'll take him away from here and we'll never return." This shocked Sagaes. He never would have believed that his sister would abandon both her mission and her new home.

"You can't be serious! You would rather live a peaceful life with…with this…this Guyver than rule over everything?!"

"….yes….that's how I want to live from now on."

Sagaes couldn't believe his ears. His blood boiled with rage and aggression. He looked at his sister with hatred in his eyes and then looked at Koujin and then made a decision that would result in starting the beginning of the end.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Shiori and Collin were back at the HQ of Zeus' Thunderbolt going over battle strategies and ways of recovering the Dark Quantum. No one could sit still as they knew that the clock was ticking and that they would all need to give it their all if they were going to survive the events that were soon to come. Shiori just looked out through a window and just thought about Koujin. Mizuki and Natsuki just stood next to her, trying to comfort her the best they could. They knew she used to work for Chronos, but like many of their employees, she was forced into doing so and they pitied her. The three women just continued to stare into the sky, waiting for the inevitable.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Koujin began to stir and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the beautiful face of Nala starring right back at him. His eyes shot wide open and he jumped up, almost falling off the bed. Nala got up quickly to catch a hold of him so as he wouldn't fall and pulled him back into the center of the bed. She embraced him in a gentle hug and buried her head in his chest. Koujin couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable. He looked down at Nala and then looked around the room and saw Sagaes starring right back at them with disgust.

"Um, excuse me. But where am I?"

"Oh, don't you remember? You lost to me in our battle and I claimed you as my prize for victory. I have now laid claim to you as my mate. You and I will be together for all time and live a life of peace."

"That does sound nice and all," Koujin pushes her back away from him, "But you must remember that I am already in love with someone."

"No! You lost to me and I claimed you fair and square." Koujin was taken slightly aback by this until he felt the air around them beginning to warp slightly. He looked over at Sagaes and noticed him preparing to fire an energy blast at the two of them.

"Look out!" Koujin grabbed Nala and pulled her off the bed with him as Sagaes fired his energy blast at where they once sat.

"Hold still you despicable pieces of trash!" Sagaes shouted.

"Brother! Why are you attacking us?!"

"Because I can not stand ideally by and watch you turn into…into….one of them!" Sagaes shouted while pointing at Koujin.

Koujin knew what Sagaes was wanting and he decided that he'd do what any righteous Guyver would do. He stood in front of Nala so as to keep her out of harms way and locked eyes with Sagaes. This action of protection moved Nala's heart even more. She then remembered that all Guyvers had a blast field and quickly backed away. Koujin knew what Nala was doing and nodded his thanks to her. He then turned back to face Sagaes and shouted out his transformation call.

"HENSHIN!"

His body was surrounded by his blast field which was then further empowered with Quantum energy. The blast field pulsed with colors of blue and red and it expanded and destroyed the bed behind Koujin. Nala just looked on in awe as Koujin's Guyver armor formed around his body. The blast field then dissipated as his control metal and eyes glowed red. His air vents expelled all unwanted waist material, signaling that the transformation was now complete. The Dark Quantum Guyver and the Ancient Zoalord starred each other down, preparing for the upcoming battle that was about to commence.

_Toku Warrior_: Ok, this chapter wasn't really that long as it served to show what everyone was doing after Koujin was kidnapped. The next chapter will be the battle between Koujin and Sagaes as and as well as the appearance of the Dark Quantum Guyvers' 'War Form'. Things should really start to get interesting form here on in. I also regret to say that this story is also almost over. There are a total of 5-6 more chapters left until it's completed. That's how I have it planned out. But don't worry; I'll make sure to make each chapter a good one.


End file.
